White is Pure, But So Is Silence
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: PreCybertronverse. A femme is brought into the Decepticons army as a baby, and Megatron's on top of that. What will happen to her when they discover she isn't able to talk? At all?
1. New Decepticon

Ok folks, here is the story. Read and review!

Chapter 1: New Decepticon

The baby femme didn't make a sound as she came online. Her large blue optics stared up into Thundercraker's face. He blinked at her, lost as to what to do with the baby.

"Uh, boss? What do I do with it?" He asked to the large Decepticon standing behind him.

"Pick her up you idiot! Take her out of the room while I deal with the mother." Megatron snapped.

Thundercraker picked the baby up and walked out of the room, holding her out at arms length. She didn't cry but the look on her face was beyond discomfort. Meanwhile, Megatron turned towards the femme chained to the wall. Her once beautiful red armor was discoloured and shattered. Megatron smiled cruelly.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of your baby. Or should I say, _my_ baby?" Megatron laughed.

The femme looked up at him. Her yellow optics were dull, but that didn't hide her fear. It was as plain as day that she was terrified. Megatron leveled his gun with her chest compartment and fired, ending her life.

Thundercraker winced as he heard the gunshot. He knew what had to happen and no doubt the baby did too. But it didn't let out so much as a whimper over the fact that its mother was now nothing more than scrape metal. He sat down in a chair in the relaxing room of the Decepticon base. He didn't bring the baby any closer to him, keeping her as far from his body as possible.

"Yah, like I want some little brat curling up to me." He stated out loud.

The baby turned its head slightly to look at him. Her blue optics were narrowed in irritation. She obviously didn't like being held so far away from a warm body of another Transformer. Thundercraker moved her even farther away from him, just as Starscream walked into the room.

"What is that Thundercraker?" Starscream asked, his purple optics filled with curiosity.

"That red Autobot femme's baby." Thundercraker stated.

"The one that Megatron sent so many of the older mechs to capture? That femme?" He asked.

"That would be the one." Thundercraker replied.

"That would make it Megatron's kid too. I mean, he did force bonding on her when she was a prisoner not that long ago." Starscream stated.

"Yah, she is. But she hasn't so much as whimpered yet. She hasn't made any sound at all." Thundercraker stated, growling a little as she tried to turn towards him.

"Hand her here. It's evident that you can't hold a baby right." Starscream snapped.

"Oh and you're an expert?" Thundercraker snarled.

Starscream growled angrily at Thundercraker. They were only about a hundred years old and Starscream had the height advantage over Thundercraker, even if Thundercraker had a huge gun attached to him already and Starscream didn't have a weapon other than his swords. Thundercraker stood up and shoved the femme into Starscream's chest.

"Fine, take it." Thundercraker snapped.

Starscream stepped back a bit so he could get a better grip on the little femme. He cradled her in his arms, holding her head protectively against his chest. He had once held his little brother Jetfire the same way before he had been taken by the Autobots and away from him. He made a soft hushing noise, knowing that this helps calm down young sparklings. She yawned, snuggling up closer to him. She turned her blue optics towards her and Starscream decided that she had Megatron's optics.

"There see? Sparklings like being close to another Transformer. It's automatic for them to want to be closer to adults. They feel safer, and trust me, if Megatron finds out that you were making her feel exposed and vulnerable, you will be in a whole heap of slag." Starscream stated.

"Yah, well, I didn't want her to think that I'm her mother and she tries to suck energy out of my spark!" Thundercraker exclaimed.

"I don't think that she would mistake you for her mother." Starscream stated.

"Yah well I didn't want to take the chance with the little bra-hi Megatron!" Thundercraker exclaimed.

Starscream turned around slowly so he didn't jostle the baby. Megatron glanced at him then at the baby. A smile crossed his face as he watched the femme turn towards him. Her optics got bigger as she focused on him. Her mouth opened but absolutely no sound came out of her mouth. Megatron frowned.

"Has she made any noise at all since she came online?" He asked.

"Only a yawn. She didn't even cry when you shot her mother." Thundercraker replied, hiding slightly behind Starscream.

"Really? Hmm, strange." Megatron commented.

"Sir? Is there something wrong?" Starscream asked.

"Hand her here, Starscream. I'm going to see what is wrong with her with one of the medics." Megatron stated.

Starscream handed Megatron the baby. She curled up against Megatron's chest, nuzzling her face against his chest plate. Megatron smiled and chuckled.

"Well, someone knows who her parent is." He commented as he turned and headed towards the med bay.

When he entered the med bay, one of the medics leapt to his feet. He had a scared look on his face as he noticed that Megatron was carrying a baby.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked.

"I want you to do a full body scan on her. I think that there might be something wrong with her." Megatron stated.

The medic nodded and picked the baby up and laid her down on a bed. Her face became one of pain and fear at being taken away from the warm, protective body of Megatron. She opened her mouth but nothing, not even a squeak, was heard. The medic quickly scanned her body. He frowned as he looked at the results.

"According to the scan, her body is functioning properly. There are no blockages or exposed wiring, so I can't understand why she hasn't made a sound." He said, shaking his head.

Megatron lifted his head in an intimidating manner and glared at the medic.

"You had better find out why she can't make a sound. I will give you as much time as needed, but I will be wanting an answer as soon as possible." He stated coldly.

He picked up his daughter and felt her cling to the metal on his chest. He turned away from the medic and exited the room before he allowed himself to smile. She was hungry and scared, not at all enjoying her time away from Megatron's reassuring body. She rubbed her head against his chest, letting him know that she wanted to be feed.

"Soon enough little one, soon enough." He said gently to his daughter, stroking her head.

He entered his room and locked the door to make sure that no one interrupted his daughter's meal. He sat down on his bed and moved his chest plate slightly so a part of his spark was exposed. She happily opened her mouth to except the energy that would come from Megatron's spark. Megatron smiled as he shifted his daughter to his left arm and used his right hand to pull out bits of the energy in his spark. He placed the energy in his daughter's mouth and almost laughed as she wrinkled her nose a little at the strange substance.

"Full?" He asked when she closed her mouth and pulled her hands close to her neck.

She nodded her head and yawned. Megatron noted that the yawn was barely audible. She looked up at him with her blue optics, a small smile on her tiny face. He lay down and placed the baby beside him. He watched as she curled up close to him and stick her thumb in her mouth. He chuckled, rubbing her head.

"Well little one. I'll have to come up with a name for you. But for now my baby girl, go to sleep." He said gently.

Author's notes: Aww, once again I have made Megatron nicer than normal…well when it came to the nameless red femme that is different, he didn't want to risk her taking the child back to the Autobots. Like what I did for Starscream and Jetfire? I decided since those two are always at each others throats, I decided to make them siblings! Read and Review! Thanks again!


	2. Whitesilence

Chapter 2: Whitesilence

Megatron woke the next morning to find his daughter staring up at him expectantly. He sat up with a groan, stretching his arms up above his head. She looked up at him, her mouth open in shock and amazement. Her stunned look turned into a smile and she clapped her hands together happily. He chuckled.

"Hungry?" He asked, moving his chest plate aside slightly.

She opened her mouth as he pulled a piece of energy out of his spark. He placed it in her mouth, smiling as she wrinkled her nose again at the substance being placed in her mouth. She accepted a few more mouthfuls before closing her mouth, her optic shutters beginning to close again. He chuckled as he picked up his daughter and held her to his chest. She snuggled up to him.

He left his room and headed to the relaxing room to find Starscream and tell him to look after his daughter while he was in meetings with the other Decepticons. He entered the room and found Starscream with his nose in a book. He shook his head as he headed over to the young Decepticon. He stopped in front of him and cleared his throat. Starscream looked up at him over the top of his book, annoyance written across his face. His optics widened as he realized who had disturbed him.

"Megatron, sir! What brings you here?" He asked, standing up as fast as he could and depositing the book on his chair.

"I have a little job for you Starscream. I want you to look after my daughter while I'm in meetings today." Megatron stated.

"But sir, what if she gets hungry?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter if it's the parent or another Transformer who gives her the energy from their spark. I would have thought that you would know that." Megatron stated.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to feed her or not." Starscream replied.

Megatron handed him the baby and left the room. Starscream sighed as he sat back down on his chair. He saved the page in his book and glanced down at the baby in his arms. He shook his head, knowing that he just got handed a problem. There was no way he was feeding her were everyone could see.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked.

She reached out and touched the book that was lying on Starscream's lap. He smiled, getting an idea. He stood up and cradled her in his arms. She smiled up at him and opened her mouth. Starscream was sure that if she could make noises that would be a happy laugh.

He reached his room and opened the door. Entering the room he went and placed her on his bed before closing his door. He grabbed a children's storybook off the shelf. He kept them as a small memory of his little brother. He used to read his brother the stories ever since they were small and their parents had abandoned them. He picked her up and settled her in his lap so she could see the pictures. He began to read her the story, an old tale that Transformers had been telling for eons. It was how Primus came to create all the Transformers and how he always was close by to watch over every one of them even after all this time.

When he finished, he noted that she was looking up at him in an expecting way. He swallowed.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He asked. When she nodded, he felt his spark fall out of his chest compartment. "Oh, boy."

He moved his chest plate aside slightly. He placed his fingers into his spark and pulled out a large bit of energy. He winced as he realized he had extracted too much. He mumbled a few curses under his breath as he placed the energy in the femme's mouth. Her optics got big as she tried to spit the energy back up.

"Slag!" Starscream groaned as he gave her back a hard thump.

The energy landed in a wet blob on the floor before sizzling into nothing. Starscream sighed, knowing now that he had to take small pieces of his spark's energy. He grumbled as he pulled a smaller piece off of his spark and stuck it in her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at the taste of it.

"Do they always make faces?" He asked out loud.

"Until they get used to one person's spark's energy, they make faces." Megatron stated from the door.

Starscream looked up in horror at his leader. Embarrassed, he slid his chest plate back into its original position. Megatron chuckled.

"Give her here." He ordered.

Starscream stood up and handed the femme to Megatron. She curled up against his chest, opening and closing her mouth. Starscream stared at her.

"Why can't she make any noises, sir?" He asked.

"The medics say it's the after effect of trauma during her development. My guess is that the Autobots caused her as much stress and pain as they could when she was attached to that glitch's spark." Megatron stated coldly, stroking his baby's head.

"Sir, she will need a name." Starscream said.

Megatron stared down at his daughter. She was made up of white metal and had his blue optics. She was also doomed to be silent for the rest of her life. He smiled as she looked up at him and tried to make a sound. Her optics narrowed as she tried to make the noise again and failed. His smile faded as she began to cry. He made a soft hushing noise.

"It's okay my little one. It's okay." He said. "It's ok, Whitesilence."

"Whitesilence? That's what you're going to call her?" Starscream asked.

"Is there a problem with her name?" Megatron asked.

"Nope. It seems appropriate." He replied. "Whitesilence, Whitesilence."

Author's note: Like her name? Isn't it cute? Well read and review and tell me what you think…I realize that the whole "spark's energy" thing is insane. Don't you?


	3. Frustration

Ok, I'm going to tell this from her point of view. I'll let you know if I change the point of view. Enjoy.

'_Blah'_ Whitesilence thought

Chapter 3: Frustration

I turned on my optics slowly. I opened my mouth in an extremely quiet yawn. I snuggled closer to my father, knowing he would be awake soon and I was hungry. I heard him groan and I looked up where I knew his face was. His icy blue optics stared down at me, his mouth curled into a smile.

"Well good morning Whitesilence." He said. He touched my face gently.

I looked up at him and smiled back. I had given up trying to talk a month ago when all I did was just open and close my mouth without letting out so much as a squeak. It was frustrating.

Megatron sat up and moved his chest plate aside. I sat up quickly and opened my mouth. He chuckled as he pulled off a piece of his spark and stuck it in my open mouth. I swallowed it enjoying the taste now. I didn't wrinkle my nose anymore when Megatron fed me; no matter how strange it was. I closed my mouth after a few more mouthfuls and felt my optic shutters begin to close. That always happened after I was fed, I was ready to go back to sleep.

Megatron picked me up and held me against his chest. I rubbed my face against his chest plate, enjoying the warmth that penetrated there. I knew that he was taking me to Starscream, not that I minded. Starscream had to be the nicest mech in the base, other than Megatron. Well to me anyway.

Starscream was reading a book again when Megatron dropped me off, as usual. I wished I could talk, then I could at least keep Starscream entertained when he was stuck babysitting. I let out a barely audible sigh.

"You stuck babysitting again?" Thundercraker's voice called.

Starscream turned his head in Thundercraker's direction. I tried not to groan in disgust. Thundercraker seriously annoyed me out of my skull. He had this annoying accent and he was always waving his stupid gun around. On top of that, he thought that I was a waste of metal because I couldn't talk.

"I wouldn't call it being stuck babysitting. I don't mind looking after her. She's quiet, unlike a certain blue mech that has an annoying accent." Starscream stated, standing up so he dwarfed the smaller seeker.

"Hey! My accent is not annoying!" Thundercraker snapped.

'_Oh yes it is.'_

"Oh, trust me it is." Starscream replied, walking past him.

Starscream walked to his room, carrying me close to his chest. He always had carried me like that, as if he was afraid that if he didn't have me close and holding me tightly he would lose me. I didn't understand it, but I didn't complain. I loved being close to another Transformer, I felt safe. I felt even safer around Megatron with him being my dad and all, but I felt really safe around Starscream. I don't entirely understand why, but I think it's because no matter what the others say, he always stands up for me and he is basically the only other Decepticon who isn't above sharing his spark's energy with a child.

When we entered his room, he sat me down on the bed and walked over to his bookshelf to pick out a book to read to me. He came back with one and sat me down on his lap as he crossed his legs around me. Holding the book in front of me so I could see the pictures he began to read it to me. I loved the sound of his voice. It was a little raspy and scary, I will admit, but it was familiar and I trusted him. Megatron never read me stories, he just took care of me the best he could in between his meetings and raids on the Autobots. Starscream continued to read, his voice going high pitched when he read the parts where a femme was talking, making me shake. I wished I could laugh, just to see what it sounded like.

When he was done, I looked up at him. His face fell immediately because he knew that I was hungry. I didn't need to eat as much anymore, my spark beginning to make all the necessary energy I needed, but I still needed to be fed someone else's energy. Megatron fed me in the morning and at night, while Starscream fed me a few times during the day. He didn't like that he was exposing his spark to me, but it wasn't like I could do anything.

"Sometimes I wish you were too old to be fed like this." He sighed.

'_Do you think I like being fed like this? It isn't exactly comfortable knowing I'm depriving someone of their energy.'_

"Little femme, big words." He muttered. A second went by before he froze. "Wait did you just talk?" He asked.

'_No, I can't talk remember?'_

"Then why did I just hear you?" He asked, panic rising in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe he was just losing it, but I wasn't about to think that incase he heard me. He shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Starscream, you're losing it." He stated.

He moved his chest plate aside slightly and pulled out some of his energy. I opened my mouth, remembering just how hungry I was. He placed it in my mouth and I immediately noted the difference between his and Megatron's. Megatron's was harder to swallow sometimes because of how powerful he was. Starscream's was the easier of the two to swallow, not that he was incredibly weak, he was just weaker than Megatron. I ate a bit more before I felt myself beginning to drift off to sleep. I heard Starscream laugh gently.

"Sleep well Whitesilence." He whispered as he laid me down on his bed.

'_I will.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up a while later and yawned again. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked around and spotted Starscream sitting on the chair not far away reading his book. I could tell he was enjoying himself because his legs were crossed one of top of the other and his dangling foot was bouncing up and down. He glanced over at me and smiled. He saved his page and walked over to me, gently picking me up in his arms.

"You finally woke up. What, did Megatron's snoring keep you up all night?" He asked in a joking manner.

I gave him a look that showed my annoyance. He laughed, beginning to tickle my stomach. I began to flail around, trying to get him to stop. I couldn't laugh or scream but I could still perform what most other sparklings could. He seemed to enjoy me flailing around in his arms because he began to tickle me harder.

"Are you planning on tickling her to death, Starscream?" Megatron's voice asked.

Starscream stopped tickling me, which gave me enough time catch my breath. I glared up at him, but he was busy staring at Megatron and missed it. He was kind of scared of Megatron, which I didn't blame him for, I mean Megatron was on scary customer when you got on his bad side.

"Hand her here Starscream." Megatron stated.

As Starscream handed me to Megatron, I opened my mouth and tried to speak. I could feel the words forming in my throat, but they seemed to die long before they reached my mouth. I began to cry out of frustration, I really hated this.

"It's okay little one." Megatron said, trying to soothe me.

"M-m-m…Me…g-g-g-ga…t-t-t-tr...on." I managed to say.

"Whitesilence, you just spoke!" Megatron cried out.

I was still crying because I knew that was all I could say. I wanted to tell him I had trouble getting the sound past my throat and that his name was probably the only thing I would ever say.

"Try something else." Starscream encouraged.

"S-s-s-st…ar…s-s-scr...e...am." I said. That was even harder to say.

"Ok, how about something a little easier." Starscream said, realizing that his name was harder to say than "Megatron".

"F-f-f-fa…th…er." I said, hoping that by continuing to talk would get my voice box working.

"Try another word." Megatron encouraged.

I opened my mouth to say "Decepticon" but nothing made it past my voice box. I frowned and tried to say "Whitesilence" and failed again. I grabbed my head in frustration, wishing I could scream to get rid of my anger and humiliation. Megatron stroked my head gently.

"Hush, it's ok." He said.

"So three words are all she can manage. Two are names and the other is what you are to her. Well it's better than nothing I suppose." Starscream sighed.

"Yes, it is better than nothing." Megatron agreed, turning and exiting Starscream's room.

I realized that it must have been late because Megatron took me back to his room. He closed the door and locked it. Walking over to his bed, he sighed. He placed me on the bed and looked down at me. I could see that his optics were full of pain.

"What am I going to do with you? You can't get beyond a foot soldier if you can't talk, and I know that you will be better than a mere foot soldier." He sighed.

I knew that he was worried beyond what would happen when I joined the Decepticons in the war, but he didn't seem to want to voice it. I really wanted his to tell me what was wrong, and I wanted to know why I couldn't talk. I remember a lot of pain before I was transferred to my protoform body, but beyond that I didn't know much. I was blind and lost as to how my life was when I wasn't ready to be parted with my mother's spark. But I did remember hatred coursing through me from my mother, as if she couldn't stand to feel her daughter pulse against her. I didn't understand why she hated me; it wasn't my choice to be created from a forced bonding. I wished I could understand more but Megatron was reluctant to talk about anything to do with my mother, not that I could ask.

I sighed as I curled up in a ball for defense. I felt exposed and was trying to make myself more protected. Megatron must have understood my fear because a second later he had his chest pressed against me and his arms wrapped protectively around my body. I nuzzled my head against his chest, happy that he was close. I felt the warmth from his spark wash over me as I fell into a deep sleep.

Author's note: Well, that's that. Whitesilence can only say three words, Megatron, Starscream and father. She can't say anything else, period. Review your opinions and I will update soon.


	4. Babysitting Trouble

Chapter 4: Babysitting Trouble

"Do you have to constantly making that happen?" Starscream groaned.

'_Maybe.'_

"Well would you stop? I don't need everyone staring at me! I'm an outcast as it is!" Starscream whined.

I shook my head at that comment. It had been another month since I started "talking" to Starscream. I hadn't figured out how to communicate with Megatron yet, but I was hoping to get their soon enough. I think it only happens when I'm in close contact with someone that they can hear me "talking", ok, thinking.

'_You're not an outcast. You're just different that's all.'_

"Different, outcast, same thing!" Starscream moaned.

I hit my hand against his chest plate out of annoyance. He yelped. I laughed in my mind. He flipped me onto my back and began to tickle me. I squirmed like mad trying to get away from him.

'_That's not fair! You're bigger than I am!'_

Starscream smiled down at me and tickled me harder. I could only squirm harder against him. I moved my head slightly so that I could bite down on one of his fingers. He yelped in pain as my fangs sank into his finger. The minute I felt Energon flow into my mouth I let go and spat it out. Starscream looked at his finger and sighed.

"Ok, that hurt." He commented.

'_That's what you get when you don't stop!'_

He smiled at me and placed me on his bed as he stood up. He pulled the covers up over my head and laughed as he began to tickle me again. I squirmed hard under the covers and tried to strike him with my feet and hands.

'_You fragging cheater!'_

"Language." Starscream stated somewhere above her.

He stopped tickling me, giving me time to catch my breath. I lay panting underneath the covers for a couple of minutes. I became curious as to why he wasn't saying anything and poked my head out from under the covers. I didn't see him anywhere and began to panic. I got out of the bed and stood on the floor, staring around in blind panic.

'_Starscream! Where are you?!'_

I felt someone grab me around my middle and hoist me into the air. I looked behind me into the purple optics of Starscream. I smiled at him and tried to turn around to face him. He held me out at arms length.

"Megatron wants you in the rec room." He stated.

'_Ok, so why am I being held out at arms length?'_

Starscream smiled at me and pulled me against his chest. I smiled up at him before cuddling against his chest. I liked to be against older transformers still, my baby instincts still pretty strong. To be honest, I really preferred being held by Megatron and Starscream, in that order. When we reached the rec room, I heard Thundercraker throwing a fit.

"What do you mean I have to hold the brat?!" He screamed.

"You are to hold her. Is that understood?" Megatron snarled.

"Yes sir." Thundercraker sighed, though it was obvious that he was scared.

Starscream walked over to Thundercraker and held me out for him to hold. He grumbled as he picked me up. I didn't understand what was going on. I glanced at Megatron who was holding a cube of Energon in his hand. He smiled as I noticed it and placed it in my hands. I looked at it in confusion.

"Drink it." Megatron stated. I noted that a smile was on his face.

I took a sip and spit it up…all over Thundercraker. It wasn't my fault, it burnt my throat and taste different then what I'm used to. He yelled out in disgust as the Energon splattered against his chest.

"What is her problem?! Can't she keep anything down?!" He roared. He glared at me and I knew that I was in trouble.

He was about to throw me away from him, when Starscream grabbed him from behind. Megatron had me in his arms in a sparkbeat. I was still holding the cube of Energon really tight out of fear.

"Thundercraker, that was your punishment. You are nothing but hostile to Whitesilence, so you deserved to have Energon spit up all over you." Starscream snarled.

Thundercraker glared at me. Then Starscream released him and he walked out of the rec room, cursing and swearing the whole time. Megatron gave me a small hug to reassure me. I rubbed my head against his chest, happy that he was right there.

"Finish off the Energon Silence." Megatron said gently. He gave Starscream a look and he left Starscream alone in the rec room.

I looked up at him as he walked into his room. He sat down on the bed, sitting me up so I didn't choke on the Energon. I took another sip and closed my optics as it burnt the back of my throat. When I finished it off, I shook my head. Megatron took the Energon cube and placed it on the table beside the bed. He lay down, placing me beside him, as usual.

"You'll have to get used to the taste Silence, you have to ingest Energon from now on to get the energy that you need." Megatron stated.

'_Ok, but does it have to burn all the way down?'_

I felt Megatron stiffen beside me. "What? Did you just talk?" He asked.

'_No, I sort of thought it. I don't know how to explain it but it happens with Starscream a lot.'_

"Hmm." Megatron said.

'_I've been trying to communicate with you but it only worked now.'_

"Maybe you were trying to hard before." Megatron stated.

'_Yah, probably.'_

I yawned and snuggled closer to Megatron's body. I rubbed my head against his chest compartment and fell asleep listening to the soft humming of his internal pieces.


	5. Discovery

This chapter is told from Starscream POV. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, I just own Whitesilence and this plot.

'_Blah'_ Whitesilence thinking

Chapter 5: Discovery

I heard Thundercraker talking loudly to another of the Decepticons. I think it was Dirge. But I didn't care; I was busy reading a book. A fantasy of sorts. It was the first time I was reading it and I didn't want to be distracted by Thundercraker's loud mouth, even though I was reading in the rec room. I felt something touch my leg and looked down into a small pair of blue optics. I smiled as Whitesilence gave me a curious look.

'_What are you reading?'_

"A book." I replied quietly.

'_Very funny. What is it about?'_

"Something beyond what you can understand." I replied.

'_Can I at least read it with you? Even if I can't read?'_

I sighed as I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She backed up against my stomach and I saw her smile up at me. I shook my head as I continued to read. I was getting to an interesting part where the main femme in the story was meeting with the enemy in hopes of settling a thousand year war between their warring clans. I imagined the femme, the beautiful white, silver, and cream of her armor contrasting with her icy blue optic. He was reading when he came upon a part that startled him. The femme, Purity, was talking to the leader of the enemy group but she was also reading his mind. She was telepathic, able to read minds and talk to others using her mind. I froze as I realized something. Whitesilence was telepathic!

'_What's wrong?'_

I opened and closed my mouth several times, not believing what I had just discovered. I picked her up and carefully put my book in my subspace before heading towards the door. Thundercraker snapped something and I glared at him. He hid from my view behind the other Decepticon. I think it was Dirge, but I wasn't sure.

"Starscream, is there a problem?" Megatron's voice cut through my thoughts as I exited the rec room.

"Is there somewhere that we can talk in private about Whitesilence?" I asked.

Megatron eyed me then turned and headed towards his room. I followed a couple of steps back, afraid that he might turn on me out of the blue because he felt like it. He entered his entry code and stepped through the door to his quarters, leaving the door open only long enough for me to slip through before it slid closed.

"Now, what did you want to talk to me about concerning Whitesilence?" Megatron asked.

"Sir, I believe that Whitesilence might be telepathic." I stated calmly.

Megatron lifted an optic ridge and considered my theory. He nodded his head, looking hard into my optics. I tried not to look away from his gaze, afraid that if I did, he wouldn't take me seriously. He must have seen something that he thought was convincing because he stopped staring at me and tilted his head back, though it was still _very_ intimidating. I tried to swallow but found that I had something blocking my throat passage and didn't try again.

"Telepathic? Hmm, interesting." Megatron commented.

'_Telepathic? What is telepathic?'_

"The ability to read others mind and talk with one's mind." Starscream replied matter-of-factly.

'_Can you translate that from genius to stupid for me?'_

"You can talk to others using your mind and maybe be able to read another transformers mind." Megatron stated, a smirk crossing his face.

'_Oh, neat!'_

I sighed as Megatron stepped forward to take Whitesilence from me. I handed her over without a word, knowing better than to talk back. I bowed my head as I turned to leave. Megatron must have been in a good mood because I didn't have anything thrown at me. I sighed as I reached the hallway. I decided to return to my room to finish reading the story.

_Story Start_

"_Purity, welcome to our humble castle." Crion stated as he held out his hand for the femme._

"_Thank you Crion." Purity replied. She could tell that he wasn't entirely impressed by her presence._

_Purity looked over the room she was in. There was a little bit too many dark and foreboding colours for her preference, but it wasn't her base or her clan so she kept her mouth shut. She noted a tall, menacing figure hovering over near the corner, staring at her with deep purple optics, sending shivers up her spine._

"_That is Darkcasim." Crion stated as he followed her gaze. "He is my second-in-command. I would advise you to stay away from him. You are pure and therefore are very tempting for a mech like him." He added._

_Purity continued to look at him and managed to find a way into his mind. What she found surprised her. He wanted her alright, but he didn't want to just take her. He wanted her to love him back. That was strange to her, since this clan was never known for loving others. Purity smiled at the mech, trying to be nice to him and showing him that he could talk to her. She saw that he stepped farther into the shadows, trying to hide from her. Purity didn't understand this, but then again, you can never totally understand the enemy's motives._

End Story.

I saved the page that I was on before I put it in my subspace and decided to get some sleep before Megatron sent us out to raid the Autobots the next day.

Author's note: Sorry if this is short and vague. Review.


	6. Growing Up

This is told from Megatron's point of view. Enjoy.

'_Blah.' _Whitesilence thought.

Chapter 6: Growing Up

I woke up and looked down at Whitesilence and smiled as she rubbed her head against my chest as she slept. I sat up and pulled her closer against me, still not believing that she was still his. He half expected Landmine to come after the child of his best friend, though young Optimus Prime would have come after Whitesilence just to prove that he could take whatever he wanted from the Decepticon's leader. Whitesilence shifted in my arms and he looked down at her. Her light blue optics slowly came on as she stared up at me. She smiled and rubbed her head against me.

'_Morning father.'_

"Hello little one." I replied gently.

She yawned her incredible quite yawn and tried to turn around in my arms. I smiled as I flipped her onto the bed on her back. She looked up at me in fear, knowing all to well what I was planning.

'_Mercy.'_

"I don't think so." I stated as I began to tickle her side.

I could hear her squealing in my head with laughter and tickled her all the harder. She had her arms and legs pulled up to her body and she was rolling over trying to throw me off. I laughed gently as I stopped and picked her back up. She glared up at me and frowned.

'_Why do you and Starscream insist on tickling the slag out of me?'_

"Where did you learn to say that word?" I asked, my tone suddenly serious.

'_Um, you, Starscream and just about everyone else in the base.'_

I frowned. We would have to watch what we said from now on when she was present. I sighed as I cradled her in my arms, even though she was slowly getting too big for this. I looked her over carefully, noting subtle differences in her. She was starting to grow horns much like my own, though they were a soft cream colour instead of her usual white. Small spikes were beginning to grow beside her knees that were silver. I smiled, knowing that when she matured she would look like me.

_What are you looking at?'_

"I'm just seeing how much you've grown." I replied.

She looked up at him and smiled. She closed her optic shutters and began to breathe deeply. I frowned.

"Oh, no. You are not going back to sleep young lady!" I stated, giving her a small shake.

She opened her optic shutters and glared at me. Then she pulled herself up and sat on my leg. I placed her gently on the ground as I stood up, knowing that she preferred to walk around now rather than being carried everywhere.

'_What are you doing today?'_

"I'm going to try to convince Starscream to start training you, since you spend most of your time with him anyway." I stated gently. I smiled at her one last time before leaving my room and heading towards the rec room, knowing that Starscream would be there reading.

When I entered I backed up just in time to avoid being hit by Thundercraker as he was thrown across the room. I looked in the direction that he had come from and saw an enraged Starscream panting hard, his purple optics seemed to have a flame burning behind them. I shook my head, what did Thundercraker take from Starscream this time.

"Jeez Starscream, I didn't insult you! I just said that the femme was a waste of metal. What good is a Decepticon that can't talk and report what they find?" Thundercraker snapped, standing up.

"Excuse me Thundercraker? Do you mind repeating that for me?" I asked coldly.

Thundercraker froze and turned towards me. "Megatron, when did you get here?"

"When you were oh so graciously thrown across the room." I replied.

Whitesilence walked over to Starscream and looked up at him. Starscream nodded and picked her up. She must have asked him something about what happened and she had been right. She didn't mind being picked up but she preferred to walk around now. Starscream held her to his chest and patted the back of her head. I fought back the urge to smile. I knew that I could trust Starscream with my daughter; after all, she seemed to fill a void in his spark somewhat after we lost his little brother to the Autobots. I didn't bother telling him that he was on the way to being the second in command of the Autobot forces.

"Starscream, I need to have a word with you." I stated. I glared at Thundercraker. "If I hear you say that Whitesilence is a waste of metal, I will turn you into scrape." I stated very coldly.

Thundercraker walked backwards towards the door and slipped out quickly. I almost laughed at the action, finding the young seeker's action highly amusing.

'_Dad, what did you want to ask Starscream?'_

I turned towards Whitesilence and Starscream. I glared at Starscream, knowing all too well that he had asked her to get his attention.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in training Whitesilence. You do spend most of your spare time with her to begin with." I stated.

"Are you sure sir? I'm sure that you would do a much better job at training her than I would." Starscream said simple.

I lifted an optic ridge. "I am more than aware that I would be a much better teacher, Starscream, but I am busy most of the day with the war to find time to train her." I replied.

"Of course sir. I wouldn't mind at all in training Silence." Starscream replied.

I saw the happy glint in his optics and knew that I had just found the perfect teacher for her. She would need her own room now so that she wouldn't have to wait for me to get up to start her training. I didn't want to let her go just yet but I knew that it had to be done. After all, she couldn't be dependant on me forever or else she wouldn't grow up properly. She needed to grow up in order to help the Decepticons and I wanted her to help us. I needed a telepathic Decepticon to help me attack the Autobots and know what they were planning.

"Good. Start her training tomorrow. I'll give her one last day of freedom." I stated as I turned and walked out of the room.

'_You make that sound like training is a bad thing.'_

"_Who ever said it wasn't." _I thought gently.

Author's Note: Ok, bad place to leave off, but I need something to work off of later. So review and tell me what you think.


	7. The Nightmare

Told from Whitesilence's POV.

'_Blah.' _Whitesilence thoughts

Chapter 7: The Nightmare

I looked around my new room. I hated that Megatron had told me that I was stuck here from now on. I didn't think that I was old enough to be in a room all by myself just yet. I mean I was only a couple of months old. I shivered as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to make myself feel safe. I hated knowing that the mech, who normally made me feel so safe and sheltered, had arranged all this. Megatron had said that it was so I could get up and go to training without having to wait for him to get up. I didn't want to be in a separate room, why didn't he see that?

I sniffled as I snuggled deeper into the blankets, rolling over so that my back was to the door. I felt tears run down my face out of fear. What if Thundercraker broke in and killed me? Megatron wouldn't know the difference until it was too late! I wanted Megatron to be with me, I wanted to feel protected, not exposed and vulnerable. I slowly cried myself to sleep.

_I was standing in the middle of a field. There was a large green carpet of some sort. It was organic, nothing like what was on Cybertron. I looked around and spotted some tall brown and green things, which were also organic. I seemed to know where I was, and at the same time I didn't have a clue. I heard yelling and gunfire up ahead and ran towards the noise. I was smiling at the fact that there was a battle going on, I loved to fight._

_I approached a large outcrop of rock and saw a whole bunch of Transformers gathered there. I pulled out a gun from my subspace and continued forward, knowing that some amongst them were my enemies. I saw two forms fighting one another in the sky. One was huge! Bigger than any Transformer I had ever seen. The other was a great deal smaller. They were yelling about something called "Omega Lock" and "Cyber Planet Keys" and who rightfully owned them. I felt torn for some reason, part of me wanting to help the smaller Transformer and the other part wanting to help the insanely huge Transformer. I crept forward slowly, getting a little closer to the two arguing Transformers. The two forms began to glow with a powerful aura. The large one began to glow yellow and the other a dark purple. The two auras collided, causing a huge explosion._

_I was hit dead on by the blast. I screamed in my head because I couldn't use my mouth still. I felt my whole body heat up and my cooling systems were working overtime to try to cool me down. I thought that my whole body was going to melt, the heat was so intense. I felt my conscious begin to slip and began to fall towards the ground when a large hand grabbed me around my middle. I lifted my head and stared into the face of the giant Transformer. I screamed even harder than I already was, causing the mech to drop me and slam his hands over his hearing receptors. I smashed into the ground and felt a huge, burning pain run through my back. I screamed again from the pain._

_I thought I was going to die. I was burnt badly from the energy of the explosion and my back was probably broken from the fall. My conscious my slipping as I heard a voice yelling at me._

"_Whitesilence! Wake up!" Megatron's voice ordered._

I snapped awake, panting out of fear. Megatron was holding me tightly to his chest, as if something had frightened him. I moved around a little, trying to get the feeling back in my shoulders. Megatron was holding me _really_ tight. He pulled me away from his chest and stared at me. His optics were filled with fear and concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked hoarsely.

'_Nightmare.'_

"It must have been horrible. You somehow managed to wake up the whole base with your screaming." Starscream stated from the wall beside my bed.

I looked over at him and tilted my head in confusion.

'_What do you mean? I can't use my voice remember?'_

"Somehow, you managed to start screaming in everyone's mind. The whole base was up trying to figure out how to get rid of the screaming that they were hearing." Megatron explained. "I knew immediately that something was wrong with you and came here to find out what. You were thrashing around in your sleep and the minute I picked you up you screamed even harder. It didn't stop until you woke up just now." He added.

'_Sorry. There was this explosion and I was hit hard by it and then this gigantic mech picked me up and scared me so bad that I screamed even harder and he dropped me and I smashed into the ground and broke my back.'_

"What did you ingest before you went to bed?" Starscream asked, shaking his head.

'_I can't remember eating anything at all.'_

"Starscream, return to your room. I can handle her from here." Megatron ordered.

Starscream nodded and left the room quickly, closing the door shut behind him. I looked up at Megatron and lifted my hand up towards him. He pulled me close to his chest and rocked back and forth, as if he was trying to calm me down. I smiled as I rubbed my head against his chest. I felt safe again now that he was holding me tightly. He lay me down on the bed and lay down beside me. I looked up at him and saw that he looked upset.

"You can't keep relying on me, Silence. There will come a day when I won't be there to protect you." He said sadly.

'_I know. But could you still protect me for now? I don't like feeling exposed, like any one of the others could come in here and kill me without you even realizing it.'_

"None of them would dare to do that." Megatron stated as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead.

'_Still, I don't like this feeling. Could you stay with me for one more night at least?'_

Megatron smiled as he gave me a hug. "Of course, my baby." He said. "Everyone is going to have a headache tomorrow." He added, chuckling softly as I fell asleep.

'_I hope Thundercraker has a migraine.' _


	8. Training with Starscream

Chapter 8: Training With Starscream

"Keep both of your optics on when you're shooting Silence." Starscream stated.

I sighed, turning my left optic back on. It was a bad habit that Starscream was having trouble getting me to stop.

'_Bad habits die hard.'_

Starscream shook his head. He grabbed my hand and kneeled down beside me. He corrected how I was holding my gun, which was really big in my opinion. I had to stretch my whole hand just to reach the trigger.

'_Amazing how you know how to shoot when you don't even have a gun.'_

"I'm getting some attached to my side within the week." Starscream stated rather coldly. "It is best to know how to shoot a gun before you have one installed." He added.

I smiled up at him. He was very defensive over the fact that he didn't have any weapons other than his twin blades. I wanted him to teach me how to wield a sword, but he wanted to teach me how to shoot a gun first. His optics locked with mine, trying to see if I was trying to insult him. He then smiled and patted my head gently.

'_Ok, what was that for?'_

"You're a cute kid, why else." He replied.

"Are you talking to that brat? She can't even respond to you so why bother?" Thundercracker's voice snarled.

I spun on him with narrowed optics. He laughed at my reaction.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" He laughed.

I lifted my gun up slightly but instead of shooting him I shrugged and turned back towards the target range. Starscream looked at me in confusion, not understanding why I wasn't trying to attack Thundercracker. I smiled at him and winked.

I aimed at a spot on the wall and fired. The laser blast ricocheted off the wall and went straight for Thundercracker. He didn't have time to dodge the laser and it hit him in the stomach. I lifted my head up in a taunting way. He growled at me as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"You little glitch!" He yelled.

Starscream took a stunned step backwards. But the shock quickly turned into rage and he lunged at the smaller seeker. He held Thundercracker against the wall by the throat was he hissed in his face.

"You have no right to call her that."

"She shot me!" Thundercracker protested.

"You insult her none stop Thundercracker, don't you think that one day she would snap and give you what you deserve?" Starscream hissed, bringing his face closer to the blue Decepticon's face.

Thundercracker didn't respond. He looked away, an enraged look crossing his face. Starscream snorted and released Thundercracker and watched as he fell in a heap onto the floor at his feet. He shook his head in disgust as he turned and walked back over to me. I looked up at him and smiled my thanks.

'_Guess I owe you one.'_

Starscream shook his head. "No you don't." He replied quietly.

'_Why not? You just saved my aft!'_

"Language. And no I didn't. I just added a threat to the damage." Starscream stated.

I smiled up at him. He shook his head and pointed at a target. I turned towards the target and aimed carefully. I pulled the trigger and felt my body snap backwards a little from the recoil. The target exploded at the other end of the room. I punched my fist in the air in triumph.

'_Alright! Did you see that?!'_

"Nicely done, Silence." Megatron's voice called.

I spun around and smiled at my father as he walked over. He placed a hand on my head and moved it around in a circle.

"A natural shooter. Definitely born of my spark." Megatron commented.

I couldn't help but smile at the comment. I saw Thundercracker glaring at me out of the corner of my optic. I looked over at him and wished I could scream. I backed into Megatron, my optics wide in fear. He had his cannon leveled with me and it was slowly charging.

'_Dad! Thundercracker's going to…'_

"Thundercracker, stand down now." Megatron snarled, moving his leg in front of me slightly.

Thundercracker growled at me and stopped charging his gun. Starscream walked over to him, picked him up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the target range. I knew that he wasn't coming back in. I walked out from behind Megatron and looked up at him. He picked me up and held me against his chest.

"Are you ok, Silence?" He asked.

'_A little shaken but I'm ok.'_

Megatron rubbed the back of my head before he placed me back on the ground. He sighed, running his hand down his face. He looked upset about something.

'_Is something wrong?'_

"Must you always aggravate him?" He asked.

'_All I did was shoot a ricochet shot at him! It wasn't like I shot him dead on! And he called me a glitch! He deserved it!'_

"Whitesilence, I understand that. But to be honest, I think Thundercracker is jealous of you. He doesn't like that you are getting more attention around the base than he gets." Megatron stated.

'_He has major issues.'_

Megatron chuckled. He walked towards the door and motioned me to follow him. I walked up beside him and exited the room first. He walked down the hallway, with me right beside me.

Author's note: Ok, pointless chapter but what the heck. Enjoy and review.


	9. Can I Keep It?

Chapter 9: Can I Keep It?

The Decepticon had a little infestation problem. Not the Autobots, that would be easy to get rid of. No, we had a bigger problem, Scrapmetals. Those things are the creepiest looking things I have ever seen. They were bigger than I was, some almost as big as Starscream! I mean that is big, really big. Starscream is only a little bit smaller than Megatron who is the biggest Transformer on Cybertron. Tells you how big those things are.

"There! There goes another one!" One of the older Decepticons shouted.

A flurry of explosions followed the shout. A shriek sounded, letting everyone know that the Scrapmetal in question was no longer functioning.

I turned a corner, running right behind Starscream. He stopped and I crashed into his leg. I stood up rubbing my face, I think that my nose was leaking energon a little, but I wasn't sure. Starscream turned around and gave me a concerned look.

"Sorry about that." He said.

He bent down and wiped my face. When he pulled his hand away, she saw that there was energon on his hand. I sighed, and shook my head. Megatron was going to kill me for not being more careful. Starscream stood up and turned around, a frown crossing his face. He walked forward slowly, trying not to make a sound. I followed, my steps barely making a sound.

Starscream fired off his guns and a shriek told me that he had hit a Scrapmetal. It ran past him, half of its body damaged, right at me. My optics widened in horror as it ran at me. I pulled out my gun and tried to aim but my hand was shaking way too much. I screamed in my head before it had me pinned.

'_HELP!'_

"Whitesilence!" Megatron's voice cut through the hallway.

'_Dad! HELP!'_

The sound of a gun was all I heard before the Scrapmetal was blasted off. I went to stand up but I felt someone pick me up. I looked up and saw Megatron's infuriated face. I began to shake in fear, afraid that he was mad at me. He spun on Starscream, who was standing against the wall, his head low and shifting from foot to foot.

"Why didn't you do anything?!" He demanded.

"I…panicked. I'm sorry, Megatron." Starscream replied.

"She could have been killed!" Megatron roared.

"Sir, I didn't…." Starscream started to say.

"You didn't think! That's what!" Megatron roared angrily. "You didn't bother to make sure that she was safe before you went and shot the Scrapmetal!"

'_Dad, please stop.'_

"You don't care about her at all Starscream. You just want her out of the way." Megatron snarled, ignoring my plea.

"That's not true! I just panicked!" Starscream yelled back. He took a step forward. "I didn't know it was going to jump until it was too late! I didn't want to shoot incase it jumped and I hit her instead!"

"You dare to speak to me like that?" Megatron hissed.

'_Dad, Starscream didn't know that it would jump on me. It happened to fast. Please, don't blame him.'_

"Very well. Whitesilence is vouching for you, so I'll let you off this time." Megatron stated. "But, if this happens again, Starscream, and you will pay dearly for it." He added.

Starscream glared at him. I tried to turn around to face him, but Megatron had me pressed against his chest. A little chirping noise made me tilt my head in confusion.

"Another Scrapmetal and it's only a small one." Starscream stated.

Megatron put me on the ground and pulled out his gun. I looked at the little Scrapmetal and smiled. It was only a baby. Its armor was dark red and it looked down right cute. I moved forward quickly, stepping in front of it. It took a step back in fear and let out many angry growls. I bent down to its level and reached my hand out towards it. It stepped forward cautiously, not at all trusting me.

I pet its head gently and it let out a happy purr. I smiled and picked it up. Surprisingly it was even smaller than me. I turned towards Megatron and Starscream.

'_Can I keep it?'_

"What?" Megatron asked in surprise.

'_Can I keep it please?'_

"Silence, we are extermination them, not keeping them as pets." Megatron stated.

'_I can train it not to be a pest. Please, dad?'_

I forced my optics to fill with tears. Megatron never refused me when I look like I'm about to cry. Megatron groaned. I knew that I had just won.

"Fine, you can keep the Scrapmetal." Megatron stated.

I smiled and hugged the Scrapmetal to my chest.

'_Thank you! I'll train it to be good, I promise!'_

"You'd better. I don't need the others complaining that a Scrapmetal is tearing the place apart." Megatron stated.

Starscream smiled as Megatron turned and walked away. He lifted an optic ridge at me. His purple optics flashed with mischief.

"I can't believe you just did that." He stated.

'_Well it's just too cute. I mean, just look at it!'_

"Fine it's cute. I'll admit it." Starscream sighed. He looked at it and frowned. "You need to name it and find something that will make it look different from other Scrapmetals so that the other Decepticons won't shoot it." He added.

'_I think I'll name is Redscream 'cause it's red and because it screamed when it saw us.'_

"It chirped."

'_Would you rather Redchirp? I'm not calling it that.'_

"Fine, Redscream it is. Now we need to find something to put on it." Starscream stated.

'_I think I have a cloth of some sort in my room. I can tie it around its little neck and pass it off as a bandanna.'_

"That will look cute." Starscream laughed.

I smiled as I cradled the Scrapmetal against my chest. It chirped happily. I wondered if I could communicate with it. So I gave it a shot.

'_Hey there little guy. I'm going to take good care of you ok?'_

The Scrapmetal chirped happily and I knew that it heard me. I had someone to talk to at night now. I had a feeling that with Redscream in the base, things were about to get really shaken up.

**Author's Note: **Ok, sorry for the wait. Brain block again. Anyway, I liked the Scrapmetals from Cybertron were cool and wanted Whitesilence to have a pet, so I chose a little Scrapmetal. Trouble is on the way, you can be sure of that.


	10. Redscream

This is from Redscream's point of view

Chapter 10: Redscream

Well, you can't say that life at the Decepticon base is uneventful. One minute I'm a lowly Scrapmetal trying to stay away from the Decepticons so I didn't get killed, the next, I'm getting my armor cleaned by some telepathic child that thought I was down right cute. Not that I'm complaining, it's the most attention that I ever got in my life so far. I just wish I could tell her really tall friend that I'm a girl not a guy.

"Silence, that makes it look like a femme." He stated.

'_You don't know that it isn't a femme.'_

Can they not tell the difference between a femme and a mech? Seriously, can't they tell that my body is small and feminine? Is that so hard to see?

"Silence! You don't put that on a Scrapmetal!" He groaned.

'_Why? It can't have a little class?'_

She had put this thing on one of my legs. It was shiny and purple. I liked it, so I didn't let the large mech take it off. I scuttled away from him as he came forward to remove it. I hissed at him to chase him off. Bad idea. Very bad idea. DON'T HISS AT THE DECEPTICONS! They _really_ don't like that.

"How dare you! You miserable little piece of scrap!" He roared.

He swung his foot and caught me under my stomach. I shrieked as was flung sideways against the wall. I landed in a heap, and man was my head spinning. The femme that had found me looked very mad from what I could tell.

'_Starscream! You didn't need to do that! It just didn't want you to touch the gem!'_

"Well it shouldn't have hissed." The mech stated.

I stood up and walked forward. I fell over and landed on my face. The femme walked over to me and picked me up.

'_Poor little Redscream. Look at what you did to her Starscream!'_

At least she knew that I was a femme. The mech didn't look too impressed at her statement. He shook his head.

"Silence, make sure you keep an eye on it. We don't need the others to try to shoot it." He stated.

'_It's a femme, Starscream. Only a femme would leave the gem on. That was the whole point.'_

The mech stopped and looked at her. A smile spread across his face and I swear I caught the scent of attraction coming from him. I shook my head and looked at him. The smile was still there and so was the smell. He was falling for the femme. She looked like she had only seen 50 years.

"Clever plan. Maybe you should be a tactician." He said.

'_You need to be able to talk to be a tactician.'_

"Not if you stay with Megatron. He'll appreciate a good tactician." The mech replied.

The femme shook her head and laughed. I could tell she thought he was joking. He smiled once more and left the room. She placed me on the ground and I looked up at her. I wanted to go looking for something to eat. Energon was my preference but I will put up with whatever I could get.

The femme walked over to the door and motioned me to follow. I walked beside her down the hall until I caught a whiff of something. Was that…oh it was. ENERGON! I spun and followed the scent trial. No clue where I was going or who I was going to run into but I didn't care. When energon was in the area, clear out. I'm an energon addict to the extreme.

I ran down the hallway until I saw an open door. The smell was coming from inside. I carefully opened the door and walked in. There was a cube of energon sitting on the floor. Who in their right mind would leave energon on the floor? That's asking for trouble. I walked over and went to grab the cube when I heard and angry shout somewhere above me.

"Get away from my energon!" A mech voice screamed at me.

I look up into a large blue mech's face. He looked mad and I didn't care. Finder's keepers, loser's weepers. I grabbed the energon cube by the corner and high tailed it out of there. I could hear the mech running behind me, still screaming at me to put down the energon. Did he think I was stupid? I wasn't about to stop. That is until I saw an image of him tripping over me, than I stopped so fast that I smelt the singed metal on my feet. I felt the mech's foot catch my backside and watched as he fell over top of me. I growled at him and ran over top of him. I was about to take off when I heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I told you to look after that thing Whitesilence."

Uh oh. That was the Decepticon leader. I knew I was in trouble now. I tipped my head back and quickly drank the energon. No evidence, no problem with the blue idiot right? Wrong. I heard the mech yell angrily.

"THAT WAS MINE!"

"Well, too late now Thundercracker. She already drank it." Another voice sounded.

I turned around and looked up into the face of the mech that had kicked me. Now he thinks I'm a girl? Would he make up his mind! I saw the femme standing behind them. She didn't look happy and she was tapping her foot in annoyance. I let out a sad chirp and walked forward slowly. When I reached her I rubbed my head against her leg, asking for forgiveness. I knew that she was trying to take good care of me and I wouldn't have run off if I hadn't smelt that energon.

She sighed as she pet my head. I heard the Decepticon leader chuckle and I looked at him. He didn't look angry so that was a good sign. At least I wasn't about to get blown up.

"You will need to look after it better." He stated.

He bent down and stroked my head. Did I mention that I loved attention? I leant into his petting and purred. I **love** attention, as weird as that may sound for a Scrapmetal. I really liked being pet, especially on the back of my head. I leant my head forward, directing his hand to the back of my head and purred again. He laughed as he started scratching my head. I rolled over onto my back and waved my feet above me. I heard Whitesilence laugh in my mind and the other mech chuckled gently. I heard the other mech, the blue one, mumble under his breath about the energon that I ate on him.

Whitesilence kneeled down beside me and started rubbing my stomach. I wiggled my feet and if I could have I would have laughed. I think that I could get to like living here. Well, besides Blueboy that is.


	11. Reunion

Told from Starscream's POV. Forgive me for the huge time jump.

Chapter 11: Reunion

I was pacing back and forth, anxious to see Whitesilence again. She had been sent to a secret training camp over 60 years pervious to get in training with different types of swords that I didn't have a clue how to handle. I hated the whole time she was gone. I was all alone and had no one to talk to who wouldn't laugh at him for what I said. Whitesilence, I missed her so much and now that she was coming back I couldn't keep myself still. I was worried that while she was away, she would change how she looked at me and think I was a freak like everyone else in the Decepticon army.

I spotted a streak of white, cream, and silver heading straight towards the base and zoomed in on it. It was a transformer and it was motoring towards them. There was a huge, red Scrapmetal chasing after it, a bright purple gem connected to its leg. I smiled as I realized who was running so fast.

"Megatron, she's here." I stated over com-link.

Megatron was beside me in a split second, watching the blurred form approach them at break-neck speed. It slowed to a stop less than an arms length away from us and was panting from the run. A smile played across the transformer's face as it looked at us.

'_Did you guys miss me that much?'_

"You bet Whitesilence." I answered.

I looked her over quickly. She looked like a small, white version of Megatron, with silver horns and cream spikes on her knees, arms and back. Her optics were the same icy blue as her father's, only she didn't have the same cold touch to them yet. She smiled at me and Megatron as she pulled herself to her full height. She was only a head or so smaller than me.

I noted that there was a long scratch beside the center of her chest and wondered where it had come from. I filed it away to ask her later. Megatron stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Whitesilence, I'm sure that your training went well." He stated.

'_Of course, Megatron, sir.'_

"Sir? Since when did you call me that?" Megatron asked.

'_My teacher said it was greatly disrespectful to call you "Father" when I am addressing you.'_

Megatron frowned. I didn't think he liked the idea of his daughter calling him "sir" or "Megatron". I kept my opinion to myself as I eyed her. Something felt out of place about her. There was a strange demeanor about her, like she was in a semi-depression or something. Megatron must have noticed it as well because he draped his arm across her shoulders and steered her into the base.

"How about you show Starscream and me what you learned?" Megatron suggested.

Whitesilence nodded as she walked beside Megatron. She tilted her head slightly up at him.

'_Where is Starscream?'_

"I'm walking right behind you." I said, a little surprised that she didn't recognize me.

She turned and looked at me in shock. _'Really? That's you?'_

I nodded. She looked at me in shock as her optics took in my form. I grinned. I had grown a bit since she last saw me and my wings stuck out a little bit more than before. She smiled shyly as her white face took on a slightly red shade. She turned away from me and walked after Megatron.

I didn't understand what was wrong. Did I do something that upset her? I raced after her as she turned into the training room. Megatron was talking to Thundercracker, who didn't see Whitesilence yet. Thundercracker sighed.

"Fine, I'll fight the little brat." He stated.

"Good. Silence, whenever you are ready." Megatron stated as he walked away from the center of the room.

I followed him and stood beside him facing Whitesilence and Thundercracker. He looked a little surprised as he took in Whitesilence's fully matured body. He grinned cruelly as he looked her up and down. The look on her face showed that she wanted to kill him.

"So you certainly have grown." Thundercracker stated.

Whitesilence gave him a "No, really?" look before she pulled her sword out of her subspace. It was a long blade that had a chain attached to the end. Thundercracker laughed when he saw it.

"Whenever you're glitch." Thundercracker chuckled.

Whitesilence tilted her head to the side before she lunged forward. Thundercracker dodged to the right but she spun around and sliced his arm before he had a chance to dodge away again. He gasped as he quickly backed up. I saw a smirk cross her face as she gripped the end of the chain tightly in her right hand.

She threw the sword at Thundercracker and as he dodged to the left, she grabbed a piece of the chain and snapped it to the side. It hit him in the side and cut across his stomach. It flew back to her and she caught the handle in her right hand. She smiled as Thundercracker collapsed in a heap. He looked up at her in shock and disbelief as she stood there. Megatron strode forward and clasped a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done Whitesilence! I'm impressed. This sword is not by any means easy to handle." He commented.

She smiled at the compliment. Megatron strode past her and pulled Thundercracker to his feet. He pushed him out the door towards the med bay and followed to make sure that he made it there. Thundercracker was a major pain in the aft, but he was a useful soldier. I walked up to Whitesilence and smiled down at her. Her optics widened a bit as she stared up at me.

"Not bad, Whitesilence. But you have to admit that Thundercracker is too easy a challenge for you." I stated. I pulled out my twin blades and smiled. "How about a real challenge?"

She smiled as she back up and took her mark on the circle. She stood facing me and swayed from side to side as she sized me up. I smiled as I held my swords giving them a little twirl to show them off.

Whitesilence charge forward, her sword pulled back. As she approached she whipped her blade around and tried to hit me. I easily dodged it and she spun around to follow me. I smirked as she threw her sword at me. I leapt to the side and grabbed the chain as it flew by. I gave it a tug and pulled it clean out of her hand. She stared at me in surprise as I threw the chained blade behind me. She gave her head a quick shake and charged at me. I made a grab for her but she slipped past me and managed to grab her sword. But before she could get back to her feet, I had pinned her to the ground with my foot and one of my swords pointed at her face. She stared up at me in shock for a second than an annoyed look crossed her face.

'_Cheater!'_

"We never set any rules for this challenge." I stated calmly.

'_Yah well, than I can…."_

"Don't even!" I snarled. I placed my other foot on the arm that had her sword.

She tilted her head up and let out an inaudible sigh. She looked at me and nodded. I took my foot off and placed my swords back in my subspace, but I never dropped my guard. After all, she could just spring up and try to attack. She stood up and put the chained sword in her own subspace.

'_So, what's happened since I left?'_

"A whole lot." I answered.

A growl told me that Redscream had just turned up. I turned and looked at the Scrapmetal with a small smile. She approached cautiously, probably because she didn't recognize me. I bent down a little and patted her head.

"Hello Redscream. You grew too, didn't you?" I asked.

A series of happy chirps sounded. I smiled as she rubbed her head against my leg. I laughed as I gave her head a scratch. A sound that sounded like bells ran through my head and I knew that Whitesilence was laughing too. I smiled to myself. Whitesilence, I loved just about everything about the sweet little femme. I just hope that she doesn't turn on me.


	12. What Can You Do?

This is from Thundercracker's POV.

Chapter 12: What can you do?

'_Slag! Slag, frag, slag!'_

"Calm down Silence, you're fine."

'_Like the Pit I am!'_

I couldn't help but laugh at her. It was her first time in jet mode and she kept doing noise dives by accident and would scream bloody murder in our heads. Then I'd get an audio receptor full for laughing at her.

"You're fine." I stated.

'_How can you say that?! I keep almost tumbling out of the sky!'_

"You're fine Whitesilence. I crashed on my first flight. Right into a building." Starscream stated as he flew up on her port wing.

'_In that case you'd better worry about me taking your position of Second in Command.' _

"Oh yah, you wish!" Starscream laughed.

'_Hey! Don't go killing my dreams!'_

I almost gagged in disgust at Starscream's attempt at flirting with Whitesilence. I mean that little brat was a pain in my aft! Smoking hot, murder against in battle, but a brat none-the-less. Her and that little Scrapmetal of hers, they were the terror of the base. I kept finding my energon cube drained before I even get a chance to drink it and when I look around, that little red menace is high-tailing it out of my room.

"What is up your tailpipe?" Starscream asked as he flew beside me.

"Do you have to flirt with her? It's rather disgusting." I stated.

"I'm not flirting!" Starscream snapped.

"Oh yes you are. Face it." I retorted.

"I'm not!" Starscream hissed dangerously.

I couldn't help but bank away from him in fear. I didn't want to be near him incase he lost his temper completely and I turned into target practice.

I saw a blur of white before I started spinning sideways out of control. I yelled out and heard an annoying twinkling of bells in my head. Whitesilence was laughing at me, she must have done this. I growled and tried to transform but I crashed into a building before I got a chance to.

'_HA! Take that Thundercracker!'_

"You're going to pay for that!" I snarled as I transformed and flew out of the building.

"Pay for what?" Megatron's voice demanded.

I spun around and saw Megatron fly up beside his daughter and used his wing to stabilize her since she was beginning to tip towards the ground. He turned towards me and transformed. Whitesilence transformed beside him and clung to his arm just to make sure she didn't fall out of the air. Starscream transformed and hovered beside her. What a suck up.

"You didn't answer my question." Megatron stated.

I swallowed and looked at him. "She knocked me out of the air Megatron sir." I responded.

"A child who has never flown before knocked a master flyer out of the sky?" Megatron chuckled.

I clenched my fists out of anger. That was a stab at my ego, I know it. That little brat was a better flyer than she let on and she was just acting like a complete newbie just to get attention.

"She caught me off guard. I was confronting Starscream about him flirting with her." I stated. I tried not to shot a nasty smile towards the said mech.

"Oh really?" Megatron asked. I saw him turn his head towards Starscream and narrow his optics. The suck up was in for it now!

'_He wasn't flirting! He was just saying that I was flying better than he did on his first flight!'_

Megatron lifted an optics ridge. I wanted to strangle her. Starscream deserved to be beat up! He was such a freak! What mech in their right minds would spend so much time training when there were hot femmes walking around the base?! I mean come on! Whitesilence is old news compared to some of the other femmes. They make every mechs' sparks go crazy when they walk by.

"I will discuss this later Starscream." Megatron stated. He turned back towards the base and transformed.

Whitesilence transformed and followed him. Starscream rounded on me and made my energon run cold.

"You said that why?" He demanded.

"Simple. You deserve to be shown who's boss around here. Whitesilence isn't going to fall for a freak like you when she could take a stud like me." I stated.

"If she has to choose between me and you, she would no doubt choose me. You have done nothing to show that you care an ounce for her. I however have looked after her most of her life. If she does choose someone, it will be someone who has helped her her entire life or someone completely new to her." Starscream stated.

I turned away and snorted. "Not if I force her to be my mate." I stated.

I felt Starscream grab me and pinned me against a building so fast I was winded. "If you touch her in any way, shape, or form I will tear you limb from despicable limb." He snarled.

I looked up in shock at his optics and saw deep, uncontrolled rage in his purple optics. He was panting and I knew he wanted to kill me. I smirked nervously.

"Aw, you love her. To bad she doesn't love you." I sneered.

"You don't know anything about her. You never were near her when she was growing up. I know her better than you do. She loves me as a friend, nothing more." He snarled. "And that's all I love her for. A friend." He added.

He let me go and transformed. He kicked his thrusters into high gear and left me in his wake as he headed back to the base. I blinked a couple of times and smiled. He loved her, there was no doubt about it. He got so insulted by what I said to even try to say that he only like her as a friend.

"Love to be her spark mate." I laughed as I headed back to base. "You are as phony as it gets."

**Author's note:** Short chapter but it gets a point across. One, Thundercracker is a pervert and two, Starscream likes Whitesilence more than he lets on.


	13. Battle Grounds

Whitesilence's POV

Chapter 13: Battle Grounds

There is a huge difference between training and an actual battle. For one thing you are only up against one other person during training while in a battle _everyone_ is attacking you and downright determined to blow you up and eliminate you. It is the most terrifying thing ever and how some people enjoy this kind of thing I will _never_ know.

Right now I wasn't important, just another soldier on the field. Nothing special, no one's going to watch my back 'cause their busy fighting and watching their own tailpipes. I had no one to look out for me. Megatron was off fighting some Autobot and Starscream was Primus knows where. I was all alone and my panic was flaring up every time I saw a flash of the Autobot symbol. I would freak and back up before someone saw me. I was getting lucky. I only had to attack someone once and they are no longer functioning and no one had found me yet. But that's the key word. Yet.

I raced along the ground dodging obstacles here and there. I could hear gunfire above me and felt like breaking down and crying. I shook the thought off and continued. There was no place in the Decepticon army for a weakling. I needed to be strong and uphold my honor and not embarrass my father. I kept running and plowed clean into another Transformer.

I was on my feet in a second, my sword out and poised ready to strike. The Transformer groaned in pain.

"Why don't you watch were you're going Decepticon glitch!" He snarled.

'_I'll send you to the Pit if you call me that again.'_

The Autobot's optics widened in shock as he heard what I said. I smiled cruelly as I used the distraction to my advantage and stabbed him right through his stomach. I heard him scream in pain and quickly withdrew my blade. I watched the energon pour out of his wound and I laughed.

I took of at a run again and didn't get far before gunfire sounded behind me. I felt something smash into my back and I screamed in my mind. I stumbled forward and almost fell to my knees. I whimpered softly, the noise sounding muffled. I looked beside me and saw one of my spikes from my back laying on the ground. I felt sick to my stomach and quickly took off running. I could feel the energon seeping out of my wound and down my back.

I kept moving. All I had to do was make it back to the sidelines and find one of the medics fast. I knew that other Decepticons left the battle when they had small scratches. I had a bigger problem, much bigger than a little dent or chipped paint. I heard something behind me and didn't have time to speed up before I was thrown sideways.

I landed in a crumpled heap and groaned quietly. I struggled to get back to my feet when someone kicked me in the stomach. I rolled and scrambled back to my feet. I almost fell over again. I looked up into the red optics of some green and white mech that I knew was an Autobot. He glared down at me, his mouth hidden behind a face plate.

"Glitch." He snarled.

'_Pit spawn.'_

He blinked in surprise than shook his head. He lifted a gun to me as I pulled out my sword. I narrowed my optics and twirled my blade so he saw the sheer size of it. It was a feat in itself that I, a femme, could handle a blade of this size.

"You think that your sword can beat out my guns? You are greatly mistaken sweetspark." The mech snapped.

Did I look like I cared? That was the look that I gave him. He laughed as he fired a gun. I leapt quickly out of the way. He kept firing until he hit me straight through my knee. I hit the ground while my mind screamed in pain. I glared up at the mech as energon flowed steadily out of my damaged knee.

"Ha. This will teach Megatron about bringing a femme into battle." The mech sneered.

He lifted his gun again ready to finish me off. I looked hard into his optics. I was going to stare into my killer's optics. That was how I was going to go. Not cowering in fear. No, I was going to stare into his optics and make him watch what happens when you kill someone.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice screamed.

The mech snapped his head up as a huge Transformer landed between us. I would have laughed if I wasn't in so much pain and if I wasn't about to pass out. Starscream was panting hard as he stared down at the Autobot.

"Autoscum." Starscream hissed.

"Decepticreep." The Autobot hissed.

They stared at each other and the Autobot flipped his gun around showing that he wasn't afraid to use them. Starscream snarled as he pulled his blades out and twirled them. He smiled cruelly as the Autobot's face fell.

The Autobot's com link flared to life, loud enough for us to hear it.

"Jetfire, watch out for Starscream! That guy'll gut you faster than you would believe!" A voice sounded.

Starscream stumbled backwards as the Autobot's name was revealed.

"Jetfire?" He asked.

"Starscream?" The Autobot asked.

"Your…."

"The second in command to the Autobots! Not bad huh?" The Autobot laughed.

Starscream stood there stunned before he let out an energon freezing scream.

"You TRAITOR!" He roared as he lunged at the small Transformer. "How dare you turn your back on me!" He yelled as he pinned the Autobot to the ground and started to pound him into scrap.

I thought that Starscream would end up killing the Autobot, but Megatron came over the com link and ordered us back to the base. They had gotten whatever it was that we came for. Starscream hissed at the Autobot and picked him up. He then threw him hard against a wall. He turned and transformed, heading back to base…leaving me behind.

Great. My own friend just abandoned me on the battle field. I was beginning to panic. Any second now one of the Autobot's friends would turn up and see me. They would kill me on sight…that is if I survived that long. I was losing energon fast and I could feel my gears and internal parts starting to slow down. I closed my optics and willed myself not to cry. I couldn't, that would make me look like a weakling. I couldn't cry, I wouldn't…slag, too late! I could feel my tears stream down my face.

I opened my optics and looked up at the sky. I didn't stand a chance out here, not a one. I sniffled and lifted my arm painfully to wipe away my tears. How could I break down like this? Only a weakling cried, only a weakling couldn't control their emotions. I was a weakling. I knew that now.

"What happen?" I heard a soft voice ask.

I snapped my head up and looked into a pair of icy blue optics. I blinked in surprise.

'_Dad?'_

"Yes Whitesilence. I'm right here." Megatron stated softly.

I felt more tears run down my face as he picked me up and opened a warp gate. He knew that I wasn't going to last much longer if I didn't get back to the base fast. I passed out in his arms somewhere on the way to the med bay.

I woke up with a groan. I raised a hand to my head and rubbed it. I heard voices nearby and turned my optics on. I spotted Megatron instantly, his intimidating stance and appearance singled him out amongst the medics. I smiled as he saw that I was awake. He walked over to me and touched my head gently.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

'_My back is sore and my knee feels like I've been hit with a sledgehammer. Other than that I'm fine.'_

He chuckled as he helped me to my feet. He held onto me as I stumbled into him. I looked up at him and smiled shyly. I didn't think he would be so willing to help me with my weakness at the moment with an audience. He smiled down at me as he pushed me back to my feet. I managed to walk around without falling over. That helped to work out the pain in my knee.

He smiled as I walked back to him. I smiled up at him and he knew that I wanted to be dismissed. He nodded then turned back towards the medics. I decided to hightail it out of there before he started to yell. I wanted to see if Starscream was ok after his encounter with the Autobot named Jetfire.

I knocked on his door and heard an angry growl from the other side. I blinked then pounded on the door. It slid open to reveal a fuming Starscream. He glared down at me and bared his teeth.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

'_I wanted to see if you're ok.'_

I pulled my head back to show that I was insulted. Never before had he bared his teeth to me.

"I don't need your sympathy." He stated darkly.

I glared at him. I pushed through him and walked over to his bed. I sat down on it and glared up at him. He closed the door with a bang and walked over to me.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" He screamed at me.

'_Why shouldn't I?'_

He stopped in his tracks. He glared down at me and growled.

I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I felt him tense up at my touch but then he relaxed and hugged me back.

'_You're my friend Starscream. That's why I care.'_

"I guess that I'm one lucky mech than." Starscream replied softly.

I looked up at him. His purple optics were sparkling softly. I felt drawn to him. I stood up on tiptoe and surprised us both. I kissed him dead on the lips. His optics snapped open in shock. I realized what I had just done and back up quickly.

'_Oh Primus! Starscream, I'm so sorry!'_

Starscream stared at me in a state of shock. But then a smile crossed over his face. He walked up to me and placed his forehead to mine. His purple optics were sparkling brightly and powerfully. I blinked up into them.

"Do me a favor this time." He said softly.

'_What?'_

"Don't move away." He cooed.

He placed his mouth over mine and I felt my spark do back flips in my chest. I kissed him back. I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him passionately. He returned my kiss with even more passion. We were kissing each other for so long that I had to check my internal clock to see what time it was. I swore as I realized that I had to be in my quarters soon. I pulled away from Starscream and smiled.

'_I need to go. If I don't Megatron will have my head.'_

Starscream sighed. "It can't be helped." He said as he took my chin in his hand.

I smiled up at him, my optics shutters half closed as I stared into his captivating purple optics. He smiled back as I walked past him and quickly ran to my room. I slid in just before Megatron rounded the corner to check and make sure I was in my room. I flopped down on my bed and Redscream leapt up beside me as my door slid open. I looked over and stared at my dad. He smiled before he closed the door and left.

'_**Where were you all day? I was all alone in the room.'**_

'_I was in a battle Redscream…then I was with Starscream.'_

Redscream tilted her head. _**'Why were you with him?'**_

'_I wanted to make sure he was ok. I can't believe it! Redscream, he loves me!'_

'_**Are you serious?!'**_

'_Isn't it amazing! I thought that he wouldn't love me! To think that he does! He kissed me! Not some pathetic little peck on the check. This was a full blown kiss!'_

I hugged Redscream to me as she let out a happy chirp. She alone knew that I had loved Starscream since I came back from the training camp. Redscream chirp happily before she curled up beside me and we both fell asleep.

**Author's note:** Hehe. Face it, we all knew a love scene was coming for those two. And Redscream can talk to Whitesilence now! They just direct their thoughts to each other and they can talk. She just has to teach Megatron and Starscream how to do that and trouble will begin.


	14. Secrets Never Stay Secret For Long

Starscream's POV

Chapter 14: Secrets Never Stay Secret For Long

I still couldn't believe that it was true. Whitesilence, that dear, sweet little femme, loved me. She had surprised me when she kissed me shortly after we got back from the battle. I was feeling bad for leaving her behind after I almost killed my little brother who had turned his back on me. When I saw her at my door I thought she was going to chew me out for leaving her. Instead she wanted to know if I was alright. I felt horrible and snapped at her. She had pushed past me and sat on my bed, glaring up at me in defiance. I had yelled at her but she had calmly stood up and gave me a hug. It was a little surprising at first but then I hugged her back. Then she told me that friends care for each other and I replied that I was a lucky mech and then she had looked up at me, stood up on her toes and kissed me.

When she realized what she had done she had freaked out and apologized. I told her to hold still this time and I kissed her. We had stayed in my room for Primus knows how long just kissing each other before she had to get back to her room before Megatron figured out that she was missing and went psycho on us.

Well needless to say we arranged to meet up later. I mean come on! Like I was about to let her just slip away after that! So she met me at one of the storage rooms and Redscream guarded the door for us.

'_We had better hope that Megatron or one of the other Decepticons don't find us.'_

I smiled down at her as she leant her head against my chest. "Redscream will alert us before any of the Decepticon come too close for comfort." I stated.

She smiled up at me, her gorgeous icy blue optics shimmering like two stars. She pushed herself against me a little more so she was sitting on my lap rather than just leaning on me. Her optics dimmed a little as she reached her hands behind my head and pulled it closer to her. I smiled as she placed her mouth against mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I heard a strangled screech and we bounded apart as the door opened.

"What are you two doing in here?" Thundercracker asked. He started staring at Whitesilence's chest and I felt my energon start to boil.

"We were looking for something." I stated coldly. "What about you?"

"I wanted to know why the Scrapmetal was walking back and forth in front of this place." He replied, his optics not leaving Whitesilence.

'_Well now you know why. Now would you close your mouth and stop staring at my chest?'_

Thundercracker blinked before an evil grin crossed his face. "Why should I? There is no one here to stop me. Megatron isn't here to say that you're off limits so I can just take you here and now if I wanted." He stated.

I stepped in front of her and blocked her from his view. "You will do no such thing." I stated coldly.

Thundercracker blinked in confusion. Then a sudden look of understanding crossed his face and he grinned cruelly. "Oh I get it. You don't want me muscling in on your turf." He stated.

I had to fight to stop myself from letting a horrified look creep onto my face.

"I wonder how Megatron will take to the fact that you are spark bonding with his kid?" Thundercracker laughed.

"I am **not** spark bonding with her!" I snarled.

"Oh face it. You want to. You want to feel her up. You want to…." Thundercracker started to say before Whitesilence lost it and had him pinned against the storage room wall.

'_If you go and spout lies about Starscream and me I will kill you without hesitation.'_

Thundercracker whimpered a little as he stared into her icy optics. He nodded his head and she released him. He scrambled quickly to his feet and left the storage room at a run. She smiled as she turned back towards me. I smiled back as I walked past her and closed the door to the room.

I turned towards her and grinned. "Now where were we?" I asked.

She walked over to me and stood up on tiptoe. She placed her lips against mine just as the door flew open.

'_Slag!'_

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Megatron demanded.

She backed away quickly and I shuffled away from Megatron out of striking range. His optics were full of anger and he looked ready to kill. I gulped as his optics burned into me. He moved forward flexing his fingers and I knew that he was going to throttle me. Whitesilence moved in front of him and pushed against his chest.

'_Dad just stop!' _

He ignored her and continued towards me. I backed up, praying that I could find a gap to slip past him and out the door. He pushed Whitesilence out of his way and grabbed me by the throat before I had a chance to bolt.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He demanded.

"It's nothing sir. It was only a thank you for saving her from Jetfire yesterday!" I choked out.

"Oh really?" He hissed. "It looked a lot more serious to me."

'_Dad! Stop! This doesn't concern you!'_

"EXCUSE ME?!" He roared as he spun on his daughter.

'_This doesn't concern you! I'm old enough to make decisions for myself. If I give Starscream a kiss for rescuing my aft from Jetfire than that's my business not yours!'_

I blinked at her in confusion. She never spoke like that to Megatron before. And I mean never. She looked determined and stood her ground as Megatron approached.

He dropped me and grabbed her instead. Right by the top of her chest plate. It took everything not to lunge at him for touching her like that. He lifted her off her feet so her face was an inch from his. She grabbed his arm out of instinct as fear crept into her optics. I never felt so useless in my life.

"You are my daughter Whitesilence. I will decide on what is my business where you are concerned." He growled.

Her optics filled with fear as she continued to stare into his face. She struggled trying to get loose but he tightened his hold on her.

"Megatron stop!" I yelled as I scrambled back to my feet.

"You stay out of this Starscream." He hissed at me.

'_Starscream please. Don't get into this.'_

I looked at her. She looked so scared that I wanted to help her badly. She shook her head and mouthed "don't". I gave her a pleading look as I watched her dangling from Megatron's grasp. Megatron looked from one of us to the other. Than he surprised us both when he smiled and set her down gently on the ground.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you loved each other?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

My mouth fell open as I looked at him. Whitesilence looked just as confused. She tilted her head as a frown crossed her face.

'_How did you know that?'_

Megatron chuckled. "Why else would Starscream be so willing to help you?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "So you approve of us?" I asked.

"You're better than Thundercracker or any other Decepticon in the base." He replied.

I grinned at Whitesilence as she smiled at her father. She threw her arms around his neck and a twinkling of bells in my mind told me she was laughing. Megatron chuckled as he rubbed her head. He gave me look.

"You had better treat her right Starscream. If you don't I will personally dismantle you for scrap." He stated coldly.

I blinked. "I would never do anything to hurt her." I stated.

He nodded as he left the room. I looked at Whitesilence and exhaled loudly. She let air out through her vents and smiled nervously.

'_Well that was interesting.'_

**Author's note: **There. Rather interesting way for Megatron to find out about them eh? Starscream just about had a spark attack. Review please.


	15. Jealousy is Contagious

Chapter 15: Jealousy is Contagious

Whitesilence's POV

You never realize how desired your lover is until you start dating them. I thought that all the other femmes in the base thought that Starscream was a freak but the minute it got out that we were dating each other all the femmes in the base started giving me dirty looks. I mean grow up! He loves me and I love him, not something that we planned out. It just happens and you can't stop this kind of thing, no matter how hard you try.

"How can he like that? I mean her horns totally make her look like a big time freak."

Another crack at my horns. You get used to it but it is still an annoying pain in the aft. I mean they aren't that bad. It scares the fuel right out of the mechs and that is the funniest thing ever. Full grown mechs high tailing it as they yip in fear. Megatron seems to find it enjoyable to watch when I do that and Starscream finds it hilarious. He laughs for almost an hour afterwards, mostly because some mech's optics bugged out of his face or something like that.

"Did you see her armor? Covering up much."

Do I look like a desperate glitch? I don't go around flaunting myself for everyone to see. No thanks, I'd rather not have all the Decepticon mechs trying to feel me up. I feel sick just seeing the mechs staring at me as I walk by. Not to mention that I can "see" what they want to do to me when I look into their minds. Makes me want to cover up even more and hide the temptation away from the spark bonding happy mechs.

"What is with all the spikes? Can you say "Dad's little girl"?"

Now they're dragging my dad into this? Man, jealousy is new energon or something lately. I have spikes like my dad, yes but they are nowhere near as big and long as his. I mean come on! If I had the same length spikes as him I'd be tripping over my own feet. And what's wrong with being his little girl? I mean that keeps me out of being picked off by the mechs in the base. Jeez, if I wasn't his kid I'd probably already have a kid! That is a scary thought. I'm not even 200 yet and I'd have a kid. Now that would be murder!

"And what is with her colour? Is she trying to say that she's innocent? Yah right!"

Um, hello? Is there anyone in their CPUs? I don't choose my armor colour! I was born this colour and I'm going to die this colour. Now white is an innocent colour sure, but it makes the Autobots think that I'm not evil. The silver and cream just softens my looks. I mean come on! As much as I love him, I DO NOT want to look like my dad that much! Purple, green, and black are not my colours. That is just to dark for my likings, I prefer the lighter colours.

Anyways, these stupid femmes never leave me alone. They're always bugging me, asking me stupid questions about Starscream. How good of a kisser is he? What does his spark look like?

I haven't seen his spark since I was a baby people! Jeez, there is nothing neat about someone's spark, well outside of the fact that each one is unique, but they're all made of the same thing. Nothing new, nothing different. Jeez, would they get a life. And as for him being a good kisser, he isn't. He is a terrific kisser! But I'm not going to tell those glitches that.

Starscream's POV

I think I'm going to be sick. All I've been hearing is everyone asking me if Whitesilence is any good at spark bonding! Why would you ask me that?! I mean if Megatron caught them asking me that he'd kill them in two seconds flat. Then he's turn on me because they were asking me! Man, sometimes I wonder if the world is just out to get me.

"What does she see in him?"

Obviously more than she sees in you lowlifes. I can see the looks that they give her. I can see the lust in their optics and see them curl their hands as if they were holding something and I _really_ don't want to know around what. I do not try to force her to do anything she doesn't want to. I mean she's still pretty much a sparkling. Ok, a young matured femme but still to young to even consider spark bonding.

"Look at his cockpit. It stretches farther than any other Seeker."

And why do they point that out? I mean it's not that big a deal. Thundercracker's wings don't go out as far as other Seekers and Dirge and Thrust have flipping cones for a head! So who cares that my cockpit stretches down a little lower than everyone else's? But of course they're trying to make me look like an idiot in front of Whitesilence. But to be honest I don't think she cares, or else she thinks it's just another reason to like me. I'm different in an interesting way.

"Purple optics? Who has purple optics?"

Are you kidding me? Oh boy, do these people need to get a life. My optics? Now they think that she should leave me because of my optic colour? Do they think she's that shallow? Man they really don't know her very well. Not at all.

"Man, I bet she would be really great to bond with."

Ok, now that is just rude! How dare they say that. Or should I say that Thundercracker was being rude and insensitive. I glowered at him as he talked with several of the other Decepticons about how great of a bonder she would be. I felt sick and disgusted by the talk.

I growled in anger as Thundercracker made a motion that made the others let out cat calls. How dare he! That is beyond insensitive to her. I heard a soft sniff and I spun around to see Whitesilence standing right behind me. I saw tears flowing down her face and I knew she had just heard everything that Thundercracker had just said.

I moved forward just as she bolted out of the room. I threw Thundercracker a glare as I took off after her. I found her in her room and I knocked softly on the door.

"Silence? Is it ok if I come in?" I asked.

'_Fine. Come on in.'_

I sighed as I punched in the password and waited for the door to open. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked over at her and saw that she was hugging Redscream tightly. I sighed as I walked over and sat down beside her. I wrapped my arms around her (and Redscream) and pulled her close to me.

"I'm sorry that you saw that." I whispered.

'_Why would they do that? That is so disrespectful! Not to mention they're making me look like some glitch.'_

I sighed. _**I really don't know why they do that. **_I felt my energon starting to boil. _**How dare they? That is just gross! No mech does that to any femme from their own faction! Enemies are a different matter.**_ I thought bitterly.

'_That's how I came into being right? Megatron captured one of the Autobot femmes and forced her to bond with him.'_

_**Yah. Megatron killed her after but she was an enemy and had shot up Megatron's armor one too many times anyways. She wouldn't have been a very good mother anyways, she only cared for herself. Vain, self-centered glitch. I sometimes wonder why she wasn't a Decepticon.**_ I thought to myself.

'_You realize that I can hear your thoughts right?'_

"No I didn't realize that." I stated. I blinked down at her. "When could you do that?"

She smiled up at me. _'How do you think I can talk to Redscream?'_

"You can talk to her?" I asked as I looked at the Scrapmetal.

She nodded her head. I laughed as I stroked her head.

"Guess you learn something new everyday." I laughed.

'_Aren't you wondering why I can talk to her?'_

"Well yah but if that's something you want to keep to yourself than that's ok by me." I replied softly.

'_She directs her thoughts to me and I can hear her.'_

"So all I have to do is direct my thoughts at you, you would hear me?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

'_**Can you hear me beautiful?'**_

'_Yes handsome.'_

I laughed as I pulled her against my chest. I lifted her head towards me and kissed her gently. She kissed me back and I heard Redscream growl. I laughed as Whitesilence released her pet. The Scrapmetal leapt off the bed and scrambled across the floor to sit in the corner. I laughed again as I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips. She kissed me back as her hand pressed against my chest.

'_**What? You hoping to get my spark pulsing or something?'**_

'_Maybe. I don't mind hearing your spark going crazy on me. I love hearing your spark.'_

'_**Oh? Well in that case….'**_

I flipped her so she was underneath me on her bed. I pulled myself up a little and moved my chest plate. I saw her optics widen in shock. That shock quickly became fear as she looked up at me. I smiled.

"I'm not planning on spark bonding. You like to hear my spark so here. You can hear it loud and clear now." I stated softly.

She smiled as a relieved look crossed her face. She moved her head closer to my chest and quickly closed it. I looked down at her and smiled.

'_I don't want to see it. I just like to hear it.'_

'_**Ok than. Anyway back to the kissing.'**_

She laughed in my mind as I pulled her up against my chest and kissed her gently on the lips.

**Author's note: **Now Starscream can talk to her with his mind! (Enter scary music) Let the fun begin.


	16. A Little Scare

Whitesilence's POV

'_Blah.' _Whitesilence thought

'_**Blah.'**_ Starscream thought

'_**Blah'**_ Megatron thought

Chapter 16 A Little Scare

'_Are you seeing this?!'_

'_**Oh yah. Can you say no maturity?'**_

'_Yup. That's for sure.'_

Thundercracker was chasing some of the femmes around the base demanding that they kissed him. I shuddered as I walked Beside Starscream and my father as he went racing by. I was happy that my father was standing on my left so Thundercracker couldn't grab me on the run. The last thing I wanted was to kiss _that_ disgusting waste of metal. I heard my dad let air out through his vents in and annoyed fashion.

'_Hey, you're the one who hired him.'_

He gave me an I-don't-need-you-to-point-out-the obvious look. "I'm more than aware of that Silence." He said.

'_**You haven't told him?'**_

'_Nope not yet. Hang on.'_

I turned towards Megatron and looked up at him.

'_Dad if you direct your thoughts to me I can hear you without anyone overhearing. Starscream can already do that.'_

He looked at me then at Starscream. "How is it that he ends up knowing things like this first?"

'_I'm not sure. He just happens to be in the area when I decide to tell someone.'_

'_**Remind me to start being around you more often.'**_

I laughed at his comment. He seemed impressed that I had actually "heard" what he "said". I was getting better by the day with this telepathy stuff. Who knows maybe one day I'll be able to read someone's mind and not just see little snippets.

'_**Can he hear what I say?'**_

'_I don't think so. I haven't figured out how to open a multiple channel yet.'_

'_**Sucks to be you. Things just keep getting harder for you.'**_

I glared at Starscream. His optics flickered with mischief as I stood there fuming. I lunged at him but he easily dodged me. I spun around and smashed into Megatron's chest. I stumbled backwards and glared up at him. I seem to do that a lot lately.

'_Who's side are you on?!'_

'_**I can't have you killing my second in command now can I?'**_

I gave my head an angry shake as the two mechs laughed. I stepped around Megatron and lunged at Starscream with lightning fast speed. He squawked in surprise as I pinned him to the ground.

'_Sucks to be you. I just keep getting stronger.'_

'_**Oh you wish!'**_

I gasped in surprise as Starscream easily flipped me onto my back. He grinned mischievously as he leant his head closer to mine. I turned my head away from him and jerked my head up so my horn caught him in the face.

"Ow! Silence!" He whined as he pulled his head back and rubbed his check.

'_What made you think that I would kiss you when you have me pinned?'_

He glared down at me as he got to his feet. I stood up and went to walk away but he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close to him and rubbed his head against mine.

'_**Now will you kiss me?'**_

I looked at him and narrowed my optics. His optics in turn became watery and his lower lip trembled. I groaned as I saw what he was doing. I **hate** it when he does that! I can't resist him when he does that! I just feel so bad about making him go to the edge of tears, even though I know he's faking it.

'_Later. Not in the middle of the hallway! And defiantly not in front of my dad!'_

His optics dried up instantly and he broke into a smile. "It's a date then." He whispered.

He exhaled gently on my neck, causing me to shudder. I pushed his head away as I giggled. I was rather ticklish and he wasn't helping. I saw Megatron was shaking his head out of the corner of my optics. I had to stop myself from laughing as I imagined the sound of his CPU rattling around inside of his head.

"UGG! Get a room!" Thundercracker's voice groaned.

I glared at him. I lifted an optic ridge to the femme on his arm. Starscream tightened his hold on me. Thundercracker began to stare at me and his air intake increased dramatically. I really had to fight the urge to gag.

"Why don't you and your femme get a room?!" Starscream hissed. He turned me slightly in his arms and placed my head against his chest protectively.

"Why should we? We aren't doing anything." Thundercracker snapped.

"Neither are we." Starscream stated coldly.

"You're planning something. You can see it in your optics." The femme stated. Her voice was high and _very_ annoying. I felt like throttling her because of it and the fact that she just accused us of planning something, which in other words means that she thinks we are planning to spark bond.

'_We aren't. But I'll bet that you two are planning something.'_

Thundercracker and the femme stared at me. Then they both started fuming. Thundercracker pointed his gun at me while the femme stuck her nose in the air. Was Thundercracker blind? MEGATRON WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE!

"You watch your mouth you worthless glitch! Unless you want to wake up to me feeling your metal." Thundercracker snarled.

Megatron didn't have time to respond. I was already straining to get away from Starscream who wasn't even really trying to hold me back. Tells you how much stronger this guy is than me. My optics had an uncontrolled rage rolling through them and I was seeing red. I wanted Thundercracker to die for what he just said. I bared my fangs and hissed.

I watched in amusement as Thundercracker and the femme's optics widened in fear. They both turned tail and ran back down the hallway. That'll teach them. I pulled my head back and moved it back and forth on my neck in a taunt. Megatron was laughing along with Starscream.

"Did you see the look on their faces? Oh man Silence you can be quite the little monster when you want to be." Starscream laughed.

I looked back at him and smiled. I stopped struggling and leant back against his body. He turned me around in his arms so I was facing him. I saw his optics twinkling and fluttered my optic shutters. His breath caught in his throat and I smiled even wider. I forgot that Megatron was standing right there and stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. His optics dimmed happily as he pulled me against him as he kissed me deeply.

'_**You couldn't wait to get back to your room could you?'**_

'_Opps.'_

'_**Um, did we just forget he was there?'**_

'_Yup.'_

'_**Oh well.'**_

Starscream backed up until he bumped against the door to his quarters not removing his lips from mine. He keyed in his password and the door slid open. He backed up and the door slid closed behind me. The lights weren't on and to be honest we didn't care. Starscream continued to back up until he backed into his bed. Then he carefully flipped me onto my back. He removed his mouth from mine and I looked up into his optics. They were like little purple lights in the darkness of his quarters.

He smiled down at me, revealing a quick flash of white. I smiled back. His optics vanished suddenly and I gasped as I felt his mouth against my neck. I stiffened as he kissed my neck gently. I could feel the saliva collect there as he moved along the length of my neck.

'_What are you doing?!'_

'_**Kissing you.'**_

'_On my neck? Did you know that you are leaving a huge trail of saliva there?!'_

'_**Sorry.'**_

I felt his hand wipe away the spit that he had left. I grumbled a little.

'_**I expect you back in your quarters at your curfew Whitesilence.'**_

'_Will do.'_

I shivered as I felt Starscream kiss my neck again. He started kissing down my neck and across my collar. Then he started kissing farther down my chest. I reacted automatically and slapped him. He yelped in surprised as he recoiled.

'_What the slagging Pit?!'_

'_**Did you have to slap me?'**_

'_Why were you trying to kiss my chest?!'_

'_**I didn't realize that you didn't want me to.'**_

'_Next time ask me before you just start kissing random parts of my body!'_

'_**Sorry Whitesilence.'**_

I felt him lay down beside me. I turned my head towards him and I realized that he had his back to me. I moved closer and rolled over. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulders. I nuzzled my face against his neck and he turned his face towards me. I pounced and had him on his back in a second. I lay down on top of him and started to kiss him passionately on the lips. He returned my kisses. We stayed that way for who knows how long. Slag if I could pull it off I was staying there overnight just to continue to kiss him.


	17. Secret Revealed

Whitesilence POV

Chapter 17: Secret Revealed

3000 years had passed since Starscream and I started dating. That just tells you how compatible we are. Honestly, I think Starscream is afraid to hurt me. But then again he might just be scared to do anything that will tick off my dad. Still, I laugh when I see him beating up an inferior soldier then turn around and kiss me with so much passion my knees almost give out. He always says that he loves me so much that it hurts and that he hates every minute that I'm not with him.

Of course that is out of the military scene. Starscream has a slight superior position than me being the Second in Command. Yours truly is a General in Megatron's small group of Decepticons. You can bet that Thundercracker is infuriated that I have a higher rank than him. He states that the only reason I'm a General is because Megatron is my dad. I earned my place by fighting like a little demon in any battle that we were thrown into.

Anyways, when we aren't on our own time you wouldn't even know we were dating! We are at each other's throats so much that sometimes even Megatron thinks we're going to kill each other. New recruits would tell you that we hate each other and we want the other dead so that our position would be secured. One walked in on us while Starscream had his arms around my waist and was kissing my neck. The kid's optics got huge when he saw us, we almost fell over laughing. At that point I managed to recover and threatened that if he told anyone I would make sure he died on the battlefield and I would make it look like an accident. He nodded his head so fast that it almost snapped off.

We laughed at it when the kid left. He then went back to kissing me. We tend to vanish into his room every few nights but we have _**never**_ spark bonded. We just kiss non-stop and, well, Starscream tends to curl his hands around my chassis. I don't mind anymore but when he first did that I freaked out. He apologized over and over as he pulled away. I calmed down and relaxed so he would know that I was sorry for freaking out. He then tried again and I only tensed up. After a couple of nights I was fine with it and Starscream often found me sliding my fingers around the seam on his cockpit. Well let's just say that he shuddered so much that I was shaking.

Anyways, we were standing at the entrance to the base waiting for some more Decepticons to turn up. Megatron had arranged for more reinforcements to increase our numbers against the Autobots who seem to get three more soldiers for every one that we kill! So when the new Decepticons came into view I froze up in panic. Starscream looked at me and lifted an optic ridge. To everyone else I was glaring at him but in reality the look was a cover-up.

'_I'm fine. Just got a chill.'_

'_**That was more than just a chill. You just stiffened.'**_

'_I'm fine.'_

As the Decepticons stopped in front of us, I saw the leader and clenched my fists. I knew who he was and I hated him with every fiber of my being. He looked at me and a cruel smile slid across his face.

"Ah, the suicidal femme is still amongst the living." He growled.

'_**WHAT!'**_

I moved forward and stood beside Megatron glaring daggers into the mech. He laughed but I knew that I was scaring him. It was etched into his stance, not to mention that I could see into his mind and saw that he was scared.

'_Watch your mouth Silverdart because I'm not a small, weak little femme anymore. You are looking at Megatron's top General.'_

"M-m-megatron made you his top General?!" The mech said in shock. "You command his soldiers?!"

"You seem surprised." Starscream stated.

I smiled mentally as Silverdart stood there with his mouth hanging open. His yellow optics were bigger than his whole face and I heard some of the young mechs behind me snicker.

"Why would he make a femme his top General?! Femmes are weak and useless! The only thing they are good at is reproduction!" Silverdart screamed.

I could just feel the hatred coming off of Megatron at that statement. Starscream was growling behind me but what I did surprised everything. I started laughing.

'_Look at me Silverdart. Do I look like a weakling? Do I look like I would bend to any mechs wishes? Do I? No. Mechs bend to my wishes because I am stronger than I appear. Femmes have an advantage over you mechs. We know how to get mechs to listen.'_

Silverdart stared at me. "You…little glitch! You think you're all that because Megatron is standing right beside you! If he wasn't there I bet you wouldn't be so fragging cocky!" He yelled.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Megatron roared making everyone jump. His optics were filled with a lot of rage. "Silverdart, Thundercracker will escort you and your men to their new quarters." He growled.

Silverdart and his followers rushed past as Thundercracker vanished back inside. Megatron than waved all the other soldiers off until only Megatron, Starscream, and myself remained. He turned to me and I saw a strange anger in his optics.

"My quarters, NOW." He snapped.

I jerked in surprise as he spun around and stormed back into the base. I rushed after him with Starscream right on my trail. I skidded to a halt as Megatron stopped in front of his quarters. He entered his access code and shoved me into his room rather roughly and walked in behind me. He left the door open for Starscream but slammed it shut behind him when he entered.

Megatron walked over to me and grabbed my arms and shook me several times. My head snapped back and forth and when he stopped my head was in a lot of pain. I leant my head forward as I tried to get the pain to go away.

"What was he talking about?!" Megatron demanded.

'_He thinks that femmes are….'_

"That isn't what I'm talking about!" Megatron hissed. "I want to know what he meant when he called you a "suicidal femme"."

I closed my optics in shame. I didn't want to talk about. This wasn't a happy memory and I didn't want to tell them about it.

"Whitesilence I demand that you tell me what he meant!" Megatron hissed again as he brought his face within an inch of mine.

I felt tears beginning to fall from my optics. _'I don't want to talk about it.'_

'_**You know that you can tell us this.'**_

I looked at Starscream and smiled sadly. _'I don't want to make you two depressed over this. It isn't a happy thing to talk about.'_

Megatron pulled his face away from mine and closed his optics. His grip relaxed on my arms and I felt the circulation start up again in my arms. He pulled me tight against his chest and rocked back and forth. He kissed my head gently and I felt more tears flow down my face.

'_**You can tell us what happened. We won't judge you…at least not too much.'**_

I sniffed softly and buried my face in his chest. _'This is how it happened.'_

_Flashback_

_I staggered back to my feet as Silverdart laughed at me. I wiped my mouth with my hand were he had broken my lip from his punch. _

"_How can Megatron think that you are useful? You're a femme! Femmes are no good at anything other than spark bonding." He snarled._

_I felt tears run down my face as I glared at him. 'You're wrong! Femmes can so do other things than spark bond! We are soldiers in this war too!'_

_He growled as he grabbed me. "I'll show you that even __**you**__ are useless at everything including spark bonding!" He snarled._

_I freaked and started to punch him but he just laughed. He was 300 years older than me and easily flipped me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back in desperation. I could hear the other mechs laughing and cheering him on. _

_He entered his quarters and threw me on his bed. I tried to get up and run but he pinned me underneath his enormous body. He laughed as he grabbed my chest plate and forced it open. I screamed in my mind as he opened his chest compartment and shoved his spark against mine._

_I screamed again as I was filled with agony. I twisted underneath him trying to get away. He pulled away from me, slammed my chest compartment shut painfully, and punched me in the face. _

"_You glitch! Why don't you just stay still?! If you would just submit you might actually enjoy this!" He snarled._

'_I don't want to spark bond with you! I don't want anything to do with you! You're a vile, disgusting, abusive waste of metal!'_

_He punched me in the face again and left the room. I rolled off his recharge bed and slammed against the floor. I lifted my head as energon seeped out of my nose. I felt tears roll down my face and for the first time in my life I wanted to die. I looked around the room and saw a discarded sword lying on the ground. I smiled sadly as I picked the sword up. It was a long blade with a golden chain attached to the hilt. I placed the sword against my chest plate and took a deep breath._

'_I'm sorry Dad. I really am.'_

_I pushed the sword into my chest but somehow it had moved and missed my spark by a micrometer. I screamed in pain as I collapsed to the ground as my energon pooled around me. I heard someone enter the room and someone screamed above me. I blacked out at that point._

_End Flashback._

I was still crying as I finished my story. Megatron had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I could sense Starscream's fury from where I was standing as well as Megatron's horror.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT!" Starscream screamed.

"No Starscream. I have a better idea." Megatron stated softly. He stroked my head gently. "We will make him follow Whitesilence orders to the point. If she agrees to it." He added.

'_As long as Starscream or you are nearby than fine. He must be punished for what he did. Would you believe me if I said that he only got a slap on the hand for rapping me?'_

Megatron growled. "Trust me I will punish him for doing that to you." He stated.

I hugged him tightly as I smiled. This is one of the days when I love being his kid.

**Author's note: **I'm sorry if I spelt "General" wrong. And this chapter is rather sad don't you think? Now you know why there is a scar on her chest slightly off of her spark chamber and why she was slightly depressed when she returned.


	18. Battle

Sorry for the wait.

Whitesilence POV

Chapter 18 Battle

A battle separates the strong from the weak. However, it also shows the completely insane from the normal sane people. I fall in between the category depending on how much fighting I end up having to do. If I just hung around the back to cover our flanks than I'm fine, killing only a few Autobots stupid enough to wonder close to her. If, however, I'm thrown into the front lines than all my enemies better run because I tend to go a little, ok really psycho.

I was running along this little trench beside the main battleground with my sword clinking softly beside me as I ran. I wasn't looking for anyone in particular, just seeing if there was anyone who had fled here for cover. This was my favourite part, killing the fools who thought that hiding would keep them safe. Fools, hiding only make another person see you as coward and cowards are usually the first to die.

I saw one Autobot up ahead and sped up. The Autobot spun and I tackled him to the ground. I whipped my blade up and plunged it into his spark chamber. He screamed and clutched the sword as I smiled down at him.

'_This is what happens when you run from a battle. The enemy finds you and shows you how you should have died.' _

His optics went out and energon was bubbling up beside my sword so I pulled it out and smiled cruelly as the energon flowed out of his dead body like a tap opened all the way. I walked past him and continued on my way. I looked at my sword and laughed as I saw the yellow substance stained there.

I heard a faint whimper and looked up. There was a child leaning against the building. Its arm was dangling beside it, attached to the shoulder by a couple of thin wires. I knelt down in front of the child and lifted its head up to look me in the optics. Its yellow optics widened in fear and I felt bad for the child.

'_Who did this? Autobot or Decepticon?'_

"A-a-autobot." The child whimpered.

I nodded my head before I contacted Starscream. _'Starscream? Come in Starscream.'_

'_**Starscream here. What's wrong Silence?'**_

'_I found a child and its hurt badly. It said that an Autobot did this to it. Is there anyway that we can get it back to HQ?'_

'_**I don't know Silence. Can you contact Megatron for that answer?'**_

'_Hang on. Megatron? You there?'_

'_**Is there a problem?'**_

'_I found a child and it's hurt badly.'_

'_**Is it Autobot or Decepticon?'**_

'_It said that it was hurt by an Autobot. As to its origins, that is unknown.'_

'_**I will arrange one of the Decepticons to retrieve it. Wait until Silverdart arrives before you leave it.'**_

'_Understood.'_

I smiled down at the child and touched its face gently. It jerked slightly at the touch and I made the best soothing noise that I could. The child shivered as it looked up at me and I placed my sword in my subspace. I carefully lifted the child up into my arms and it whimpered as its arms flopped uselessly over the top of my arm.

An engine roared towards us and I looked up to see a silver hover vehicle screech to a halt just in front of us. It transformed and Silverdart stood there. He narrowed his optics as he stared at the child in my arms.

"Megatron has ordered me to being the brat back to the base." He grumbled.

'_Watch its arm. It's barely hanging on as it is.'_

Silverdart took the child out of my arms and left in the direction of the base. When he had vanished from sight I turned and continued on my way, pulling my sword out as I went. I walked slowly to make sure that I didn't miss anything.

Something darted and I shot at it. A yelp told me that I had hit it. I raced forward and found another Autobot lying on the ground. I smiled as I looked down at the injured Autobot. I tilted my head as a sudden thought struck me. I had seen Redscream to attack her enemy and rip their throat out and I wondered what it was like.

I knelt down beside the Autobot and opened my mouth to reveal my vampire-like fangs. The Autobot's optics widened in fear as I lowered my head to his throat. I placed my fangs against his throat and sank them in. As he began to scream I bit into his throat and yanked backwards. I felt the Autobot's voice transmitter in my mouth and as I was about to spit it out, energon spurted out of the wound and hit me in the face. I backed up and spat the transmitter on the ground as the Autobot died screaming as energon flowed out of his torn throat.

I laughed as I stood up. I continued on my way and killed two other Autobots this way before Megatron told me to head back to base. I walked into the base and was greeted by Starscream right away.

"Well look who's back." He growled. He winked at me and pulled himself up to his full height as the other Decepticons noticed me.

'_The child? How is it?'_

"She's fine. Little thing wondered onto the battlefield by accident and was shot by the Autobots who thought that it was just a short Decepticon." One of the mechs stated. His optics were sparkling up at me and I knew that he wanted me to love him. I tried hard not to gag.

I nodded and headed towards the med bay. Starscream slid up beside me and smiled down at me.

"You're that worried about her?" He asked.

'_Yes. Her arm was hanging on by only a few wires when I found her.'_

Starscream nodded as we entered the med bay. I spotted the child instantly and made my way over to her. She looked up at me with fear in her yellow optics as she saw Starscream. I smiled down at her and elbowed Starscream in the stomach as he stopped right behind me. A grunt made the femme giggle.

'_Are you alright little one?'_

"Yes ma'am." The child said.

"Do you have a name?" Starscream asked as he massaged his stomach.

"Blacksprite." The child chirped.

I smiled and nodded. It seemed perfect for the little black femme.

'_Do you know where your parents are?'_

The child shook her head as a finger entered her mouth. "I not know who my parents are." She stated.

"How old are you?" Starscream asked.

"A few months old sir." The child replied.

I frowned and turned to Starscream. _'We need to find someone to look after her. She's too young to look after herself.'_

Starscream tilted his head. "Think that one of the younger mechs might want to look after her?"

"I highly doubt that Starscream." Megatron's voice stated.

"Why do you say that?" Starscream asked.

"Simple. They are too high and mighty to bother with a child." Megatron replied.

"What about Dirge? Wouldn't he look after her if he was persuaded?" Starscream asked as he rubbed his knuckles together.

I laughed as I realized what he meant. Starscream looked at me and frowned.

'_**By the way, why is there energon all over your fangs?'**_

'_I'll tell you later. Right now we need to work out who's going to look after Blacksprite.' _

**Author's note: **Ok, short and stupid and sweet. Hehehe. Go me and pure random thoughts!


	19. Leaving

This is the last chapter for this story. I'm hoping to get the sequel up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I do own Whitesilence, Silverdart, Redscream, Blacksprite and this plot.

Chapter 19: Leaving

Another 50 years had passed since Blacksprite had entered our lives. Starscream and I took on the dual responsibility of raising her since the other mechs didn't want to look after her since she was a femme and not a mech. It turns out that I'm a pretty slagging good female guardian. Starscream jokes that it's good practice for when I have some sparklings of my own. He keeps hinting at that stuff and I slap him as I laugh.

My relationship with Starscream and my father has become rather rocky during the past 10 years. Starscream keeps challenging Megatron's authority and they argue constantly. What's worse is that they both drag me into their arguments and then they expect me to agree with them. However if I agree with Starscream, Megatron gets mad at me and if I agree with Megatron, Starscream gets upset. I can't win like that so I have settled to agreeing with both of them. I merely state something at incorporates both of their ideas so I don't have one of them staring daggers into my back. It doesn't help with their argument half of the time and they just continue to scream and yell but at least they don't get mad at me over their verbal squabbles.

It was one of those days. Starscream and Megatron were snarling over whom's plan of attack was better. I was trying to stay out of the argument by looking after Blacksprite as she played with my horns. She thought that they were the greatest thing ever, although she wouldn't dare try to do the same thing with Megatron's horns. She learnt the hard way just how vain he was when it came to them when she grabbed them and yanked really hard. Well she almost had flying lessons that day to put it lightly. Anyways, I was trying to stay out of the argument when they went in and dragged me in.

"Right Silence? A sneak attack is better than a head on one?" Starscream asked.

'_It depends on the terrain. Head on attacks are better in an open area while a sneak attack is better in an area that has lots of small hiding places.'_

"Exactly! We are attacking them in an abandoned street square! There are no longer any houses left standing in the area so a head on attack would be better." Megatron stated smugly.

"But we could still trap them in the square. If we heard them into the center it would be an easy victory, right Silence?" Starscream countered.

By than I had enough so I scooped Blacksprite up and walked out of the command center. Blacksprite looked up at me with confusion pouring out of her optics.

"Why are Megatron and Uncle Starscream fighting so much?" She asked, her childish innocents shinning through as she spoke.

'_They're a couple of control freaks who can't stand being challenged by anyone else.'_

"Oh." She said before she frowned. "Mechs are so stupid." She stated as an afterthought.

I laughed at her comment as I held her to my chest. _'Just keep thinking that for the next hundred years.'_

Blacksprite giggled as she wiggled. I let her fall and watched with awe as she twisted her body around until she landed on all fours. She smiled up at me as we entered my quarters. We were greeted by a happy large, red Scrapmetal that pinned Blacksprite to the ground, earning a chorus of laughter from the small black femme.

"Redscream get off!" She squealed as the Scrapmetal began to lick her.

'_Come on Red. I need to get out of the base for a little while. I need to get the urge of throttling Starscream and Megatron out of my systems.'_

Redscream leapt off the sparkling and landed beside me. Blacksprite sprang to her feet and raced over to me. I smiled at her as I turned, left my room, and headed for the base entrance.

When I stepped outside I inhaled deeply. Megatron and Starscream's constant bickering was starting to fry my mainframe and the solitude away from them and only having Redscream and Blacksprite was calming and soul-cleansing.

Blacksprite smiled up at me as she transformed. I smiled down at her as she began to lick her paws clean of whatever had congregated there over the course of the day. She says that her alt. mode is something called a panther. I don't argue because I don't have a clue what a panther is other than the fact that it's some kind of animal. I have told her not to show any of the other Decepticons including Megatron and Starscream because I'm afraid that they will only look at her as an animal and a pet instead of another Decepticon who, under mine and Starscream excellent training, will soon become a force to be reckoned with. She listened most of the time to my warnings but she often starts licking her hand absentmindedly from time to time.

"What is that Auntie?" She asked as she looked up at the sky. She wrinkled her cute, little nose in confusion.

I followed her gaze and froze. There was something black floating in the sky. It was somehow distorting the very fabric of the universe. The colours of the sky were starting to run together and form lopsided circles and it looked like they were moving. I felt myself shiver involuntarily.

'_Sprite, I want you to transform right now.'_

Blackout looked up at me in confusion but she listened. She transformed back into her robot mode and turned her gorgeous yellow optics on me. I knew that my face was full of fear and I struggled to regain my composure for Blacksprite's sake as I contacted Megatron.

'_Megatron? Starscream? You might want to see this. I'm outside right now.'_

It was a couple of minutes before they were beside me and I heard Starscream let out a surprised gasp. Megatron was staring at the black object with a look of utter hatred and I didn't understand why.

"It's a black hole." He growled.

I snapped my head around to look at him and I knew my mouth was open in horror. _'What is that thing doing here?!'_

I felt Blacksprite grab my leg out of fear. I picked her up and held her against my chest. She rubbed her head against my chest where she knew my spark was as she sought out reassurance. I patted her back as I looked at Megatron who hadn't moved his head at all. His blue optics were so full of hatred that I felt cornered.

I reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. He whipped his head around and glared down at me. I tensed out of fear and backed up at his gaze. He looked confused for a second before he caught on that he still looked ready to kill. His optics filled with guilt and he reached his arms out and pulled me into a hug against his chest. Blacksprite let out a tiny squeak as she was pushed against Megatron's bulky chest.

'_**Sorry about that my little one. I reacted to fast to your touch and forgot to drop my enraged look. I didn't mean to scare you.'**_

'_Don't worry. I should have warned you first before I touched you.'_

He smiled down at me as he placed his forehead to mine and rubbed my back softly. I clinked my horns against his which started a small fight over who was stronger. Megatron won of course but it never hurts to try right? Blacksprite let out a small squeak and I glanced down at her. She lifted her head up and I laughed as I backed up a little to let her breath. Megatron chuckled as he stroked her head and I gave her a quick pinch as I heard a purr starting to form in her throat.

I pulled back a little more from him and turned to Starscream. I could feel resentment pouring off of him and I frowned. I walked over to him and glared up at him. He blinked a couple of times out of surprise before his look hardened.

'_**Did you forget that I was here?'**_

'_No. I'm allowed to hug my father Starscream.'_

'_**Well yes but what about me?'**_

'_I'm here now aren't I?'_

He looked down in embarrassment. Blacksprite turned a little in my arms and touched his chest with her small hand. She smiled up at him and he smiled back as he stroked her head. She giggled happily as his huge hand moved overtop of her tiny head.

'_Can your Uncle and I get some privacy Sprite?'_

'_Sure.'_

I smiled as I placed her on the ground. She darted off to Megatron and she lifted her arms up, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Megatron smiled as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. She giggled up at him and he seemed to get the message. He tapped one of his hands against his leg. Redscream darted over to him.

"Get to the command center when you two are done. We will need to discus what to do about this problem." He stated as he shot the black hole another dirty look.

He walked back into the base with Blacksprite in his arms and Redscream scurrying after him as fast as her four legs could carry her. I blew air out through my vents as I leaned my head against Starscream's chest. He pulled me tightly against him and he pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"This change so many things." He whispered angrily.

I tightened my hold on him as I looked up at him. I stood up on tiptoe and pressed my lips against his. He pulled me even tighter against him as he kissed me back. He tilted his head and moved his head down to my neck. He started kissing my neck and I wished that I could make more pronounced noises because I loved the feeling of his mouth on me. I sighed as he kissed my shoulder then moved back to my mouth. He slid his hands up to the center of my back and I pressed my hands to the top of his cockpit.

"Ok! GET YOUR AFTS IN HERE BEFORE I HURL!" I heard Thundercracker scream over the com link.

"I didn't ask your opinion Thundercracker." Starscream hissed back.

"I hate to interrupt you two but we _**need**_ to work something out for the threat of the black hole." Megatron stated over com link.

'_Were you watching us the whole time?'_

"Um, yes." Megatron answered.

I frowned as I looked up at Starscream. His optics got that mischievous look that I loved and smiled back. He scooped me up into his arms and pretended to start kissing my chest. I heard Thundercracker freaking out on the other end of the com link. Starscream burst out laughing as he put me back on the ground.

"We may as well go in. Not like we have any privacy anyway." He sighed.

We walked into the base and that's when it all fell apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_EXCUSE ME!'_

I could feel my energon boiling in my circuits as I heard what Megatron said. I couldn't believe it.

'_You are going to leave me, your top General, behind while you, Starscream, and THUNDERCRAKER go find something that the Autobots are after?!'_

Megatron sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "Whitesilence this isn't up for discussion. You have something to look after." He stated as he motioned to Blacksprite who was sitting beside his throne-like chair.

'_So?'_

Megatron could tell that I was getting irritated, not that Thundercracker's laughter was helping the matter. "Blacksprite is your responsibility and I will not have her orphaned again. And I know that you would hate for that to happen as well." He stated.

I looked down at her and sighed. _'Fine. I'll stay put. But this is not a willing thing.'_

She looked up at me and quickly darted over. I picked her up as Thundercracker laughed harder. I wanted nothing more than to hit him right now. As soon as I thought about it Thundercracker started screaming in pain. He had his head in his hands and everyone was looking at him in shock. I thought quickly that it should stop and he did stop screaming the next second.

Megatron tilted his head and stood up. He made a quick motion to the other Decepticons and they left to go into hiding until further notice. Megatron didn't want the Decepticons running around without any leader. Thundercracker glared at me as he waited for his leader and Starscream to leave first. Starscream walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt tears leak out of my optics and I buried my face in his chest.

'_Come back in one piece.'_

'_**I will.'**_

I pulled back and they left.


End file.
